Avatar's Memories
by Lina5371
Summary: When Lina was just a little girl, her father told her that one day she would become a god... But can it really be true? The story about the childhood of the avatar. What kind of relationship she has with her parents before she lost her memories? and, what was she thinking about her destiny? Read this story to find out.
1. The last hope (Prologue)

For past six hours a young woman felt nothing but pain and fear. She has been giving birth to her child, and delivery was very hard and extremely painful for her. Of course she had many servants to assist her in delivering the baby, but they can't reduce her pain in any way and, the women has no more straight left to fight for her own life. In fact she was nearly death.

"Milady please, holds on just a little longer" said one of assisting woman.

"Push now" said another one.

The woman does what they said and after a few seconds she was hearing screams of her newborn child. She gasped in relief, and she closed her eyes.

I'm alive - she was thinking, and she started to reflect, if this is good or bad thing. This whole place and her whole life were like hell, but for some reason she cannot explain, she was happy that she's still alive.

"The baby…" She said slowly "What about the baby?" She didn't know what happened, but she can see that all her servants were excited about something. They were looking at her child, and whispered something in excitement.

"Something wrong?" she asked them, worried.

The woman who carried her child smiled at her radiantly.

"Milady…" She answered her "Your newborn daughter is the chosen one, she has the sacred mark!"

The women cannot believe her own ears, and she remain silent for a few seconds.

"It… can't be…" she finally coughs out "It's just… impossible."

"But it's true!" the other younger servant said adamant "just look at her milady, it is on her right hand".

The mother took her daughter from the servant, and she embraced the child. The first thing that comes to her mind when she looked at the girl was that her daughter is beautiful.

She had short blonde hair in the color of sand. The same color as her mother's, her eyes was dark brown as the eyes of her father. She had small snub nose, and adorable red lips. Her skin was bright pink.

The mother smiled gently at her daughter, but smile disappeared from her face when she looked at the child's right hand. The mother took her daughter's small hand with shackling fingers, to examine it accurately… and she saw it.

The mark of the Fell Dragon rally was on her daughter's body.

"I can't believe it…" she whispered with dull voice.

"That's wonderful news isn't it? After so many years, the prophecy came true, and the chosen child is finally in this world! Aren't you proud milady?" The woman who announced information about the mark said.

"…It's just unbelievable…" The mother said after a short while, as if she didn't heard the question.

All of the women, who were in the chamber to assist in delivery, looked at on another with consternation on their faces. Their mistress wasn't happy about it at all. More even, she looked as if she was about to cry and her face became pale. The servants just can't understand why this woman acts in such strange way. She should be happy, and most of all she should be proud. After all, her daughter will become god in the future, and her own status will ramp up now. She will be respected, she will be known as the women who deliver the precious vassal of master Grima to the world. So why is she in such pity state?

"Leave me alone…" said the mother with broken voice "I'm tired."

"Of course." they said, and one after another they started to leave the room.

One of the women approached her, and she was trying to take the baby from her mother's arms, but the mother stopped the servant.

"No." she said" My daughter will stay with me".

The servant backed away from them, and right before she left the room she said "We're going to tell master Validar about this revelation immediately".

The mother opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something but she give up and she remain silent.

Soon all the servants had left the chamber and the mother was alone with her daughter and her own grim thoughts.

* * *

><p>After a short while, the mother started to panic.<p>

"How is this possible?" she asked herself over, and over again. "This child is of my blood so, how could she possibly be vessal of Grima? I'm not a real Grimleal; I'm not even a Plegian." She has been thinking nervously.

It's true, the woman was originally from Ylisse, and in fact her family had very high status among the noble houses of holy kingdom. From generation to generation her family members were served, as the king's royal guards. There was a time when her father was Exalt's right hand, his peerless warrior and most trusted advisor.

She was just a little girl back then, she was happy and light-headed. But when she was fourteen years old everything changed. Exalt started brutal war between Ylisse and Plegia. The ruler of Ylisse declared all Plegians as heretics, and he sends his finest knights to destroy the whole nation, to kill not only the enemy soldiers, but also civils, even woman and children.

Her father was of course against this bloodies methods. And he was trying to convince his king to stop the war as soon as possible but, the Exalt didn't listen to him. After some time of misunderstandings and, arguing between king and his advisor, the Exalt acquisitioned the man about collaborating with Plegia kingdom, and declared him as betrayer of his own country. And then he convicted him to death.

The man has died, but his young daughter was sure that her father was innocent. She started to hate this war, the Exalt, and the whole Ylisse. That time she also serves in Ylisse army as a young recruit, and it was just too much for her… She saw wrack, war crimes and hearted all around her. She was ashamed that she's part of it; she was ashamed of calling herself Ylissean.

One day she left her siblings (her twin brother and little sister) and went to neighborhood country to serve as a soldier in Plegian army. Back then she has just two goals, the first was to avenge her father's death, and the second was to stop that war of madness. She wanted to crash the Exalt and his realm.

When she was sixteen years old she cooperated with the Grimleal who was strongly involved in the war for the first time. And, what scared her the most today, she found their lifestyle and devotion to their master fascinating. But the thing that she wanted from them was their unnatural dark powers.

She started to learn from them, and soon she became powerful dark mage. She was standing in Plegia's side in the battlefield many times, and one day she met her brother in Ylisse's army. When she found out that her brother is devoted to the Exalt, and he supported his king's actions she slain him without hesitation.

Soon after this battle she met her future husband, who was younger son of the great priest of Grima. He was nearly normal human back then, and she liked him, he liked her too… It's hard to believe now, but long time ago understanding existed between the two of them.

After some time they got married, and the young woman was pregnant. Many Grimleal was excited about this, because there was an old prophecy that the child of the great priest will be marked out by master Grima, and one day by performing awakening ritual will be able to become one with their master. In other words that child would be byword of Grima himself.

The woman didn't believe in this prophecy of course, she didn't believe in any god in the first place. So she wasn't surprised or disappointed when she found out that her first born son is absolutely normal human being.

But, what is more important when she became a mother she started to change, she withdraw from the war, and give up on her vengeance. She sacrifice her live to raise her beloved son.

Six years later she was completely different person than she was before. She was calm, and quiet, and she was good mother for her child. The time she spends with him was probably the most happiness in her entire live. So when she found out that she is pregnant again, she was even happier.

Even for one second she didn't think that the prophecy might come true.

"But it is true" she whispered to herself, and two big tears came out from her eyes. Her daughter is vessel of Grima, his puppet, his pawn. The girl will never be able to be just herself. She will become the Fell Dragon, it's her fate. The Grimleal will brainwash her, and she will be as devoted to Grima as they are. And then she will bring destruction and death to the world…

"Is this a punishment for me, for all sins I committed in life?"

The mother bow to her crying daughter, and kissed the baby in the forehead.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered on her daughter's little ear "I'm so sorry about your fate…" And suddenly she felt that mutiny took control over her mind.

No… she has been thinking - I cannot allow this, I cannot allow this as this child's mother there must be a way to stop Grima…

And then she's done something that she didn't do for many years. She's started to pray to Naga. She asked Divine Dragon for forgiveness for all sins and mistakes she ever committed, and she was asking and begging the goodness to save this child from her terrible fate. After some time of praying begging and tearing, the woman was hearting cold laugh from some indefinite direction.

"After all these years…" The woman heard jeering voice "After all this crimes you committed, after your betrayal, after you killed your own brother, you still dare to bother Lady Naga…" The mother suddenly saw the person in black robe with big hood his on head. This someone was looking at her from the corner of the room. The person comes slowly to the woman's bed without any sound. He or she was somehow unreal shadowy as if it was ghost or something like that.

"Your insolence really has no limit… Celia Maclir"

The mother holds her breath for a moment it's been a long time, since she heard her family name, her full name. The last time was probably when she was still in Ylisse about eleven years ago.

"Who… are you?" Celia asked with shaking voice. "How do you know my name?"

"I know everything about you…" The mysterious person said with strange smile on her face. "After all I'm watching you your entire life…"

Now Celia was really scared. Could it be some Grimleal spy who is send to watch her every move? If (she?)(At least this voice sounds feminine) heard how the desperate mother was praying to Naga then Celia might consider herself death.

"I said I'm watching you your entire live. And by this I mean ever since the day you were born. Don't worry I'm not one of those heretics."

"E-excuse me?!" This time Celia was absolutely confused "I didn't say… anything."

"No, but I can hear your thoughts as well as your voice. In other words I can read your mind"

"H-how can this… be…?" The mother asked slowly.

"Well… I'm a ghost, and ghosts can do many things."

Celia looked at this mysterious person with great fear in her eyes, she didn't know what to think or what to do anymore. This whole situation was like a dream and the person she sees before her eyes was unreal. Did she accidentally fall asleep? The mother didn't know, she just continued to stare without any word.

"Are you afraid of me?" The person asked but Celia was not able to answer. "Well, you probably should, because… Celia Maclir, I despite you... You are such a hypocrite. First you betray your own country, than you involved yourself with the heretics, you served the Fell Dragon, and now when you gave birth to this little monster, when it's nearly too late to change the course of destiny you decide to ask Lady Naga for help and you think it would work?"

Celia just shook her head.

"I don't know but… I have no idea what else I can do… I know I'm a failure… I waste all my live trying to avenge my father's death, and in the end I didn't… I was betrayer, and murderer I've killed so many people. My own brother among them… But it was all a mistake. I was able to understand it thanks to my son, but it was already too late to change anything… I can't turn back the time… I can't erase these mistakes… And now because of all my actions this poor baby…" The mother wasn't able to end the sentence, because she suddenly breaks into tears. She has been crying with great salty tears under grim fate of her own daughter.

"That's right" Said the mysterious person" This little monster is in… difficult situation indeed…"

"Don't call her that!" Celia suddenly shouted" I don't care if you are some ghost or servant of Grima or Naga! You have no right to insult my daughter like this! After all she didn't do anything wrong yet… she is still innocent. And if there is any monster in this room… it's me."

The person budged when (she?) heard those words, and (she?) stared at Celia for a long while.

"You already love this child very much… It's good. Love is great power, one of the greatest in the world. So maybe there is still a chance…"

"What for?"

"For saving your daughter from her horrible fate of course"

"What?" Celia was surprised "So there is a way!"

The mysterious person sight loudly "You were praying for help weren't you? So here I am."

"You… But I was praying to Naga I have no idea who you are…"

"I know you don't, and I think it is about time to finally introduce myself" The person took off the hood, and face of a young woman appeared before Celia's eyes.

She has shoulder-length hair in the color of sand, big dark brown eyes, little snub nose and mouths as red as rowan's fruit, and her skin was light pink.

Celia stared at the woman in disbelief. She was like older version of the baby, her hair, her eyes, and her nose. There was uncanny resembles.

"Yeah this girl resembles me even more than her own mother, but it's not as strange as you think Celia… After all we are all relatives."

"Relatives…?"

"Yes, you see… The problem is lady Naga is not able to help your child, because this baby is tinted by Grima's blood. And that's why I came here instead of the Divine Dragon."

"Are you… some other goodness?" Celia asked curiously.

"What…? No, not at all I'm human in flesh and blood… or was, when I was still alive. In fact I'm your distant ancestor. I'm Lina Maclir, but this name probably didn't tell you anything because the world knows me better as the Hero of Shadow…"

"The Hero of Shadow…" Celia repeats like an echo "Hero king's right hand, one of the strongest knights in whole Ylisse history… My family founder. Are you really him…? Wait, you are a woman?!"

Celia was so surprised that she lost all words for a while. When she was a little girl she was hearting the stories about the breve Hero of Shadow. After all it was her ancestor, and all members of Maclir family were always proud, that they are his descendants. But according to the legends Hero of Shadow was a man as big as mountain as brave as lion, and as strong as a bear. That was the loyal guardian of The Hero King.

So Celia always imaged him as a big man with great muscles, long beard, and very long unkempt hair, with many scares on his face, and with cold eyes. But the person standing before Celia now, was first of all…a woman. A woman with beautiful face, without any scares on it, with radiant smile and well-groomed hair.

The woman calling herself Lina just laugh "You were thinking I'm a man, weren't you? Well most people think so, because history books have no any precise information about me. Even my name is lost to the history… But, it's probably for the best; after all, the only one thing that I lived for was my Liege greater glory."

"Pay me no mind…" Celia finally said "I'm just surprised because… because you are… woman… beautiful woman in fact… and all this legends about you are so… so…"

"Exaggerated and beyond belief" Lina sigh "That's right, legends are always like that, and that's quite funny you know… I mean, when I was a young girl I believed in legends as if they were one and only true, and now… wait that's not the point! I didn't come here to talk about myself; I'm here because of Grime's vassal." Lina looked at the baby in Celia's arms.

The mother looked at the woman carefully.

"Can you… do something to stop Grima from…?" She paused for a moment in searching for the right word "…possessing my daughter?"

"Yes… and no… I mean… that depends…" Lina respond "I can be her guardian angel, and I can make her will stronger if you allow me… Then she will be able to fight Grime's will inside of her mind."

"Stronger will…? Grime's will inside of her mind…? What do you mean by that?"

When Lina saw that Celia doesn't understand her speech at all she simplified her deduction "I can grant her very special power… and thanks to this power, she will be able to reject Grima during the ritual of awakening, and then she will defeat him… But of course there are some conditions… Many things depend on you too… The question is how much you're ready to sacrifice for the sake of this child?"

"Everything." Celia responds without hesitation in her voice "I'll do absolutely everything to save this child from demon dragon's influence…"

"Even if life will be shorter because of that? Even if you will be all alone for the rest of your existence? Even if you'll lose your most important thing?"

There was a moment of silence between the two women. Celia clenched her teeth and she reverie for some time. She cannot even image that her live could be worse than it already is. She had so many regrets, she pities herself so much, and she was already alone in this world. She had nothing to lose anyway.

"For the sake of my daughter…" She finally said"…I'm ready to stand all this hardships."

"This is the power of love indeed…" Lina said "So you agree for my help I presume?"

"Yes… If there is even a small chance to change this child's destiny… then yes."

"Allow me to give a name to this child as well then" Said the Hero of Shadow.

"Why? Is this also necessary?"

"It would be easier for me to protect this girl if I'll give her the right name."

"Then I agree… It's an honor to my daughter and me."

Lina bow to the little girl who slept calmly in her mother's arms. And for the first time she looked at her with gentle eyes. She placed her hand on the little forehead, and for a few seconds blue light flares the room.

"I'm granting you great power of will. From now on your will, will be even stronger than Grima's. Use it for the sake of the future… and also for your own sake" Lina took her hand off the baby and then said "Your name will be Lina Maclir from this moment. You and I will share the same name, I your family founder, and you… It's last heir. I'll also become your guardian, and I will stay by your side until the day of your death…"

Celia listened to these words with growing amazement. She holds her breath, and she was afraid to let it go. This moment was just so solemnity and it would be pity to ruin it. Her daughter received the same name as the legendary Hero of Shadow and she will be able to fight with her fatal destiny…

"Yes, she can fight it but you can't make her to do so" Lina was reading Celia's mind again.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Everything depends on decision she will made in the future. You and I too, are hoped that she will reject Grima one day… But if she decides to serve as the Fell Dragon's vessel none of us could stop her… You can't enforce her to do anything nor do I… And if she became one with Grima there will be no hope for humanity at all… Grima's power in connection to the power I just gave her will make her and also him unstoppable…"

Celia looked at Lina with great fear "If it's so risky then why did you grant her this power…?"

"Because this is our last hope now… The vessel is already in this world, and she's prey of the Fell Dragon. If I wouldn't do it, then she would be just Grima's puppet, a brainless fanatic just like the others Grimleal. But With the power I granted her she, would almost certainly revolt against Grima. He himself is byword of destruction and death, and he can bring nothing more than pain, and sorrow to the world. The Grimleal believe that their master will destroy the world and then he recreates it, but it's just a great lie… The Fell Dragon has no any power of creation because he is not a god… demon eventually. Powerful demon, but just demon… This is all true about him and your daughter have to reach to this conclusion all by herself. Then and only then she will be able to reject him."

"How could she reach to such conclusion in place like this?"

"She could and she will. And because of that, one day she probably set her heart on escaping from the Grimleal… And when the time comes, you will be the one who will help her in escaping from this place. It will be the most important task in your live, so when it happened you mustn't hesitate even for a second."

When Celia hearted these words she set her eyes on her ancestor in disbelief.

"How, am I supposed to do that?! To escape… from here?! Believe me I dream about it… I dream about it ever since the day my son was born… But it's just impossible. In these dangerous mountains…? With Grimleal spies, and assassins in every corner? This whole place is like giant trap without exit!"

"Calm down, I'm going to tell you exactly how you can escape from this temple full of heretics and murderers… and some other useful things as well... But in exchange you must promise me that in the day you will run away with your daughter you also give her the gemstone that you stole away from the Exalt right before you left Ylisse. It contains the power of light and it will also be helpful in her fight against Grima ."

Celia was dumbfounded at first but when she reminds herself, that she had ghost who can read minds before her eyes she wasn't so surprised anymore. Nobody else knew about it, but in the night when she left her home she takes the gemstone known as Argent with her. To protect the sacred orb, part of the Fire Emblem was her family duty for hundreds of years so she knew exactly where they hold it. For her the word steal was too much. She just took it from home and buries it in her father's grave because she considers Argent as her father's property. And besides she wanted to punish the Exalt for his crimes by this action… She was so young stupid and full of hearted back then…

"So, what is your answer?" Lina asked her "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes…" Reply the woman.

"Then listen to me very carefully now, Celia Maclir…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: Well... I know my idea is a bit strange, and confusing. But I want to know what do you think about it anyway. (Just please don't hate me, and my bad English too much ok?)<strong>

**Some explenation: Lina the Hero of Shadow, and the newborn Lina are my avatars from Fire Emblem New Mystery of the Emblem, and Awakening. That's why they looks the same and share the same name. I've always wanted to connect them somehow, that's the reson why I created Celia, and her live story. **

**Also I'm so sorry for every small or big grammatical error on this chapter. **

**I hope you enjoy it anyway.**


	2. The news

At time when Celia has been speaking with the Hero of Shadow her servants was busy, looking for master Validar. But for some reason, they cannot find him anywhere. The woman asked every person that they passed by if they had seen him but nobody did…

They wondered where he might be at the time like this, when he's needed. Finally when they reach the door that lead up to the great altar of Grima, they learned from guardians of the altar, that master Validar, master Xerxes and many other high priests of Grima are attending very important ceremony right now. And it's absolutely forbidden to interrupt them.

"But we have very important information to tell him and the other priests!" One of the woman shouts out in excitement.

The guardian tosses his head in irritation. "The ceremony will end in two hours from this moment. You can't speak with him until then."

After hearing these words the servants has departed in disappointment. But one of them, the first who saw the mark on the baby's hand, decided to stay. She really wanted to announce this great information to the high priests and saw their reactions. Reaction of master Validar especially, after all who would think that his child, his and commoner women, will be selected by master Grima himself as his vessel…

So she was waiting all this time together with the guardians. After two hours and half of idleness, and boredom she was so irritated that she was ready to leave, but just when she stand up from her setting, door of the Great altar were opened, and many priests clothed in dark ritual apparel came out from the altar. The woman had started to search for Validar immediately but in this crowd of dark robes, when every person looks the same, it was hard to find him. After some time she caught sight of him and his brother. They were wrapped up in conversation, so she approached them quietly, and she was waiting for them to stop talking. But when they discovered her presence they cut their talk right away.

"What are you doing here women?" Validar asked her with cold voice.

"And how dare you interrupt us?!" Xerxes shouted in irritation.

To be more precise she didn't interrupt them yet, but she didn't protest. She was too afraid of them and she respects them too much to argue. After all they are sons of previous Great priest of Grima, and Validar will almost certainly become his father's successor when word about his daughter will scattered among Grimleal.

"Master!" She kneeled before Validar "Your wife safely delivered your first daughter to the world. The baby is healthy and strong."

"Good…" Validar said with ignorance. The fact that he has a daughter doesn't impress him at all.

"You don't say!?" Xerxes said with irony in his voice "Congratulations brother!" He shouts, so loudly that many people around, turn their attention to them. "If that's all…" Validar's brother said with smirk "…Then you can leave already."

"That's NOT all!" Servant of Celia responds him abrupt. Sometimes he really gets on her nerves. "This girl has mark of master Grima on her right hand!" She shouts it out for everyone to hear this information.

Silence fall in the great hall where all priests were gathered. Xerxes has opened his moths in disbelief, while Validar remain silent and unmoved, as if this information doesn't reach to his mind yet. And one second later a real storm began…

Great fuss had started, the priests asked the woman, one after another if she is absolutely sure that the baby is marked. Some of them cannot believe in this phenomenon and arguing between themselves if it's true or not. And there were also people who had started to pray to Grima, and thanked him for this happy day. But one voice was more loudly than any other in the hall.

"This woman is lying!" The feminine voice shouted "Celia is an outsider! A commoner from Ylisse! It's impossible for someone like her to give birth to master Grima's vessel! She is not really one of us! She's not of our bloodline!"

That was voice of Lady Ruth, Xerxes's wife. The servant knew exactly, why she has been so angry. She is pregnant and more or less after two months from now, she will give birth to her third child. Her daughter as well as her son was not worthy enough to become Grima's vessels, but still she was full of hope. She was so sure that this time her child will proof worthy… but in such situation all her dreams would fall apart.

As a result of her words new discussion had started. That's true, Lady Celia was of Ylisse blood, and the possibly that she would deliver the chosen baby to the world was nearly zero. Nobody even consider such possibly before.

Woman who brings this message to priests, was somehow lost in this situation. She knew that this information will trigger great stir, but she can't predict… this. That was just great chaos all around her. She looked on two brothers. She was hoping that they could smooth out this situation somehow. She saw Validar with big maniacal smile on his face, and Xerxes holding his head with doubt and disbelief in his eyes.

They won't help me - She was thinking. And then very simple resolution came to her mind.

"You accuse me of lying milady? If you wish you can go to see the baby on your own eyes, and then you will learn that I'm not lying."

"That's it!" Someone from the crowd said. "All we have to do is go to see the child, and then we could reaffirm this information, and end up this pointless discussion!"

Everyone agreed with him, and now all of them wanted to go, and see the baby immediately.

"No!" The woman said "My mistress have to get some rest now. The delivery was very hard and painful for her. I beg your forgiveness but, I cannot allow all of you to bother her at this moment."

"Of course…" Validar finally spoke up. "We can't go all at once to this small chamber. Only few people should go for now, to check out the mark on the baby. If it's really there… Xerxes and I will go… and Ruth you can come with us if you wish."

"With pleasure…" Ruth responds, while trying to hide her anger.

"The rest of you, wait here until we came back." He said and all four of them went to the room where Celia was.

* * *

><p>They remain silent for all the way. Every one of them was enwrapped in their own thoughts. Xerxes was still skeptical about this whole situation. The possibly that none other women, than Celia might became mother of master Grima's vessel was so unreal to him that now; he simply couldn't accept this fact.<p>

"This servant woman just driveling, or she get big ideas of nothing. After all it might be some other mark, not mark of master Grima no, no. It would be crazy if Validar's daughter could become one with our master. Validar is my younger brother, I'm older I'm his superior. My blood is more pure than his, and his wife is out of our society. There must be some kind of misunderstanding… Yes, yes that must be it."

He was unaware of this, but he has been in great panic. He knew that if this news turns out to be true, his little brother will become great priest instead of him. He was worried about his position and authority among Grimleal.

About his wife, as we already knew she has been very angry. Angry about this whole situation, angry about this stupid gossip… Ruth as well as her husband didn't believe in the messenger's words. She was sure that it must be some error in this information. Celia cannot be mother of master Grima. She is of Ylisse blood… Ylisse! The kingdom, of those who were fighting against Grima, and killed him thousands of years ago.

Even the fact that Celia was welcomed among the Fell Dragon's believers as one of them was absolutely unacceptable for Ruth, but when she got married with Validar her new sister in law just started to hate her so much. Celia was so pathetic, so annoying, and she spoiled her little brat all the time.

Ruth just cannot stand it; this stupid woman spend her all free time playing with her annoying child even though the boy wasn't selected by master Grima .

In Ruth's opinion he didn't deserve any attention from his mother or anyone else, after all he was a failure. Just like Ruth's daughter and son that she in point of fact abandoned after she found out that they are not chosen by their master.

She concluded that she doesn't need them. If they are not worthy for the Fell Dragon, then they are not worthy enough for their mother as well. Ruth unconsciously touched her belly. - The vessel of master Grima is here in my womb. There is no way Celia's child could be the chosen one. It's an error, I'm sure, that her daughter is just another failure… I will be the mother of the Fell Dragon's vessel… certainly…

And also there was Validar of course. He probably has been the most surprised person of all. And the most excited as well. There was still possibly that the servant is mistaken but who knows? Maybe she's right, and his daughter really is the chosen one?

Anyway, he didn't expect that at all. Ever since he merry Celia he knew that chance to produce ideal vessel for master Grima with his wife's foreign blood is nearly impossible. But he always has a… weakness for Celia. With her thirst for vengeance, and endless hearted for her own country he found her personality fascinating, and when they were younger they got along very well.

He decided to marry her because he wanted to. Not because someone forced him to do so, like it was with Xerxes and Ruth, who got married only because previous Great priest of Grima (their father) found Ruth the best candidate for the wife of his eldest son.

Because Validar was younger he was more free in his decisions. His father didn't care about him at all, and Validar didn't care about his father as well. He didn't even care if master Grima would born as his child, or Xerxes, he never got such great ambitions to become Great priest of Grima. He just wanted to serve his master the best way he could, as one of many other priests. He never dreamt about being Great priest but if his child is selected by the Fell Dragon, then his aim will be to guide his daughter towards her destiny, and bring master Grima to the world together with her.

In other words he would become Great priest, not Xerxes.

It would be such a great honor - He was thinking - Child of my flesh and blood… a god…

For a moment he drifts off on his dreams, and before he realized, they were already before doors to Celia's chamber.

The servant knocked to the door carefully.

"Milady, can I come in?" She asked but there was no respond from the other side of the door.

"We're come in, Celia!" Xerxes shouted, and without stand on ceremony, he opened the door to the room. The woman was incensed by his rude behavior. But again she didn't say anything, and all four of them came inside.

Celia has been fast asleep, she looked pale and exhausting. Right by her side on the pillow was her child covered in silk material. The baby was sleeping as well. But this fact doesn't stop Xerxes from taking the baby out of her place, and examine her little right hand carefully.

"It's really here…" Xerxes whispered with shaking voice. At this moment he really wanted to kill all of them Validar, Celia, and even Grima's vessel. All his ambitions… All his plans just fall apart because of this girl's existence.

His brother and wife approached him slowly, and looked at the baby's hand. Ruth became pale while Validar smiled in this strange maniacal way. They both saw it. On this small hand was three eyes on the left side of the mark and three eyes on the right side of it, two lines connecting all six eyes together. They felt as if master Grima stared at them from this hand. That was it, the sacred mark.

The servant smiled at them with triumph on her face, but they remain salient for a while, they didn't know what to say.

Main while the little girl has opened her eyes, and when she saw so many people stared at her with their scary faces and empty eyes, she started to cry and scream by all her might.

"Calm her down!" Xerxes ordered the servant, and gave her the crying baby. The woman did her best to calm the little girl, but she was crying loudly without a break.

All this noise caused Celia's sudden awakening. When she opened her eyes, and saw such fuss all around her she got angry on all of them.

"What… are you doing here!?" She asked resolutely, but with some effort in her voice. She has been still exhausting after all. "And why are you bothering my daughter? You! Give her back." She ordered the servant "I can see that you have no idea how to take care of her."

The young woman's face became bright red, but she returned the baby to the mother immediately. Celia embraced the little girl and, she whispered something gently into her ear, and cradled her until the baby fall asleep again.

Ruth rolled her eyes, and she cleared her throat in suggestive way. Celia looked at her with irritation; her hazel-gold eyes were very cold.

"What is it?" She finally asked her sister in law.

Ruth was about to answer but her husband opened his mouth first. He was well aware that these two women hate one another. He cannot risk that Ruth might insult Celia now. After all she is mother of Grima's vessel. And insulted her might be… dangerous.

"You see Celia…" he said quickly "…We heard the news about the mark, and we came to check it out as soon as we could. After all we were waiting for the day when master Grima's vessel will be born, for nearly hundred years. Please forgive us we have no intention to wake you up, or much the worse your child."

Celia just sighted. "Right… The mark is real isn't it? This baby is vessel of Grima from the prophecy…"

"Yes, she is…" Validar answered her this time "I must admit that I'm really surprised… Of course in positive way. I never suspect that you could give birth to our master… my dear."

Celia takes a good look at her husband. Something was different about him, his tone the way he was looking at her, his strange smile, and the fact that he address her 'his dear'. All this make Celia very unease… She didn't know what could she expected from him. She just didn't know what is inside this man's head any more. Not that she started, too afraid of him or something… but every time she was close to him, speaking with him, or even being in the same room was somehow hard for Celia lately. She has this unbearable chilly feeling about him, and she just cannot stand him. Ever since the day he started to read the ancient dark tome called 'Grima's true' he became more powerful but also he slowly gone mad. His behavior has changed, he became more cruel and, since then he was much more devoted to the Fell Dragon.

"Yeah… I was in shock as well…" She finally said.

"Nobody expect this from you of all people, you are not even one of Grimleal." Ruth said in catty tone.

In response Celia set her eyes on Ruth and frowned. She knew that her sister in law said it only to disparage her.

"You must be very proud!" Xerxes was trying to turn Celia's attention from Ruth to him. He was already mad at his wife, she just can't hide her real feelings, and her anger was right on her face.

"Yes." Celia answered him quickly "I'm proud of my daughter."

"It's good to see you feel better Milady" Celia's servant spoke up. The young woman was worried about her mistress before, because when she found out about the mark, she looked so gloomy and sad, but she finally pulled herself together. Now it was clear to the servant that her strange behavior was just a shock. Lady Celia was as surprised as everyone else, that's all.

"Did you pick the name for the current owner of this body?" Validar asked his wife "She need one, until the day when she became one with our master."

What do you mean by current owner of this body, fool?! This child is one, and only rightful owner… - Celia really wanted to say it to her husband, but despite all her wrath when she hearted these words she has not enough courage, to do so. Sentence like that could only trigger adjudication of death on her.

Validar saw something strange in Celia's expression when he asked her this question. Hearted appeared on her face for a few seconds. He knew that face, she always have this expression when she was talking about Ylisse Exalt the person she hate the most in her live. The only difference was that this time, all this hearted has been aimed not against ruler of Ylisse but against her own husband.

Then she breathes deeply and she restrained her anger.

What's wrong with her? - Validar asked himself.

"Yes…" Celia was finally able to answer his question "Our daughter's name is Lina."

"Lina?" Ruth spoke up" Isn't that means 'tenderness'? Such a pathetic name… It's so much like you…"

"Did I ask you for your opinion?" Celia said irritated. "I don't care what you think about this name, you have nothing to do with this."

"And besides, you are wrong Ruth" Xerxes chimed in again "Lina means olive crown of heroes in ancient language. I'm sure Celia means that by giving her daughter this name. In my opinion it's very suitable name for the child chosen by our master. Right, brother?" He turned to Validar.

"To be honest the meaning of the name doesn't matter for me… The only thing that I care of is for this girl to fulfil her destiny…"

"Yes, you're right" Xerxes agreed with Validar with smirk on his face. He has been angry beyond believe, but as opposed to his wife he was able to hide it very well. He always been good actor, and therefore he has been so great in manipulating other people.

But everything has its limit…- He was thinking. - One more minute with this bunch of idiots, and I'll gone mad. What a day, first long, and boring ceremony next this terrible news… My whole live fall apart in one moment. I need some rest, and I need it now.

"Anyway" He said out loud "Now we are all certain that the mark is real, so we should go back to everyone else, and proclaim that master Grima has returned to the world. So excuse us but we have very important meeting to attend to. Right Ruth?" Xerxes said.

He took his wife's hand and before she managed to protest he pull her out of the room.

When they left, strange silence falls in the room. Validar and Celia have nothing to say to each other but for some reason, the men didn't left the room like his brother did... All this time he was staring at the baby in Celia's arms, and his wife stared at him with her cold eyes. The servant started to feel awkward in this situation so she decided to say something just to break the silence.

"You still need some rest Milady. Please allow me to take Lady Lina from you. You should go back to sleep." Celia looked at her servant with strange emptiness in her eyes, she act as if she was in some distant place.

"Yes, thank you…" She said with dull voice, and she hand over the baby to the young woman. The servant embraced the child very carefully and then she laid her in small cradle that they prepared earlier for newborn baby.

"Is there anything else you need Lady Celia?"

"No, you may leave…"

"Thank you" The servant took a bow, and she quickly left the room.

Now there was just Celia, Validar and sleeping little Lina in the chamber.

Validar approached the cradle, and he continued to stare at his daughter. His strange behavior makes Celia really worried.

"Don't you have anything to do?" She asked her husband.

"There is nothing more important than master Grima's vessel now…" He replies.

"Right…" Celia sight "It's very important to watch over this child all the time, but don't you think, that you overdo it a little?"

"I just wonder why… Why this child, child of mixed Yalissean and Plegian blood is chosen by master Grima instead of Xerxes children with pure blood of the Fell Dragon in their veins…"

"Well, for me it's quite simple… I think Grima wanted to make a jibe of Divine Dragon… Think about it… daughter of Naga giving birth to the most important servant of Grima… He surely humiliated Naga by choosing one of her children as mother for his vessel… But it's just my assumption though."

Validar set his eyes on Celia. His wife always surprised him in her way of thinking; he would never come up with such idea. He wasn't sure if it's because she was Naga's believer when she was young, or just because she was from Ylisse. Country with completely different culture. But the thing she's doing, or saying sometimes, was so baffling that even he didn't know what to think about them.

"You and your strange ideas…" He just replies.

Celia was smiling. She knew that she amazed Validar by such conclusion. But she was sure about this. That was the first thing that came to her mind when she saw the mark on Lina's hand. Celia was just one of many puppets of Grima, and he used her from the very beginning and he did that this time as well.

Suddenly sound of footsteps was hearing in the corridor, and soon little boy about six years old appeared in entrance of the room.

"Are you ok mum?!" He shouts a bit too loud, and the baby in the cradle gurgled in protest, but thanks goodness, she didn't wake up again. Meanwhile the boy approached his mother's bed and he sit on it, right beside Celia.

"I was worried mum…"

"There is no need to worry yourself anymore Gilbert. I'm fine sweetie."

The little boy gasped in relief, and he looked around the room in excitement, probably in search for his newborn sibling. But when his eyes set on his father, the boy's attitude has changed completely. His whole body tensed up, and he gulped nervously. Until now he wasn't aware of Validar's presence in the room. If he would, he probably won't be so carefree in his behavior. Gilbert was afraid of his father as long as he can remember, and he was avoiding contact with him as much as he could. Somewhere deep in his heart Gilbert knew that his father doesn't care about him, and has no need to see his son if it isn't necessary.

"It's good to see you… father." The little boy finally cough out.

"Yes… Greetings to you too… son."

Gilbert started to squirm nervously, for a moment the boy really wanted to run away from his father's cold stare, but he subdued himself when he felt his mother's warm hand on his own. Gilbert knew that when mother is around there is nothing to be afraid of.

He calms down a little and Celia was content. She was aware of her son's fears and she always came to his aid in Validar's presence. She was able to understand why her son was afraid of his own father. After all, Validar has been cruel to many people. He was merciless to those who's done mistakes, and punished them hardly by bloody injures… or by death. But he never dared to hurt his son. He never even shouts at him… Maybe it's because he was of his flesh and blood, or just because father didn't care about his son, but Celia was sure that Validar would never did any harm to Gilbert.

Celia has been observed both of them for a while, and once again she contemplated of how much they are both alike. Gilbert was practically small reflection of his father. He has the same dark short and spiky hair, small and narrow dark brown eyes snub nose and even carnation of his skin was exactly as fair as his father's. Celia was sure that her husband looks the same as Gilbert when he was at his age.

After a long silence Validar turned to the exit. Without a word he nodded to his wife and son, and then he took his leave. Gilbert breathed out in relief, and his body was relaxed again, and now he turned to his mother.

"So, so…" He said in excitement "What about my little sibling? Is he ok too? And is this even he or she? How is the baby look like? What's the baby's name mum?"

Gilbert has been so excited that Celia can't help but smile at him and laugh a little. He was such amusing kid. She was happy that her son was able to be so cheerful and chuffed all the time despite the fact that he was born as one of Grimleal. People devoted to dangerous monster, who studies dark arts. Most of them were cruel and merciless, but above all they never showed their feelings in public. Sometimes Celia was wondering if they have any feelings at all.

But fortunately Gilbert was very different from all of them, his mother always wish for him to be happy, and he was happy mostly thanks to her great love.

"I think you should go and see your little sister yourself." Celia said to him "But you must be very quiet to not wake her up, she is asleep in this small cradle next to my bed."

Gilbert eyes sparked, he just nodded, and on tenterhooks, without any sound he approached the cradle, and looked inside it very carefully. His behavior amused Celia very much. He was so moved by her words, and he did his best not to interrupt the baby in her beautiful sleep.

He will be a good brother…- Celia was thinking.

"She's so small…" He whispered to his mother "And she has such short and delicate hair in the same color as yours mother. I bet she will be as beautiful as you are when she grows up."

Celia smiled at him radiantly "Why thank you Gilbert it's good to know that you think I'm beautiful."

"I really do, mum!" He said to his mother with smile, and when he turn his head to looked at his sister again, he meet her dark brown eyes looked at him curiously.

"She's awake! She's awake mum!" He said in excitement "What should I do? Did I wake you up? I'm so sorry little sister I don't intent to…" The baby just gurgled to him in friendly way. He was relieved that she didn't start crying.

"Anyway…" He said after a short while of silence "Nice to meet you. My name is Gilbert, I'm your big brother and you are my little sister…" The boy paused for a moment.

"Mother what's the baby's name?" He asked then.

Celia just realize that she never mention the child's name to Gilbert.

"Right, I forgot to tell you that, but your sister's name is Lina"

"Lina…" The little boy repeats this name many times in his mind, to remember and get used to it.

"It's very nice name for a girl…" He finally said "I like it."

Gilbert passed his hand to the baby as if he wanted to shake hands with her. "Nice to meet you, Lina my little sis." The girl looked at her brother's long fingers curiously, and before he was able to react she inserted his thumb into her mouth and she started to stuck it with self-satisfied.

"Hey what are you doing…? Ha, ha! Stop, it's tickled."

Celia looked at her son with puzzled face. "What is it?" She asked him.

"She's stacking my thumb." He said when he finally subdued his laughs.

When his mother heard this answer she started to laughs as well.

"Well I think that just mean, that she likes you."

"I hope so…" Gilbert reply, and he looked at Lina with gentle eyes. He examines his little sister carefully, and he saw something very strange on her.

"Hey mum…" He said after a moment of silence "Lina has some strange mark on her hand… What is it?"

Smile slowly disappears from his mother's face when he asked that. Suddenly his mum became very sad, Gilbert saw it clearly.

"Is it something bad?" He asked with fear on his eyes. He was afraid to hear the answer but he wanted to know anyway. But his mother pulled herself together and she smiled at him calmly.

"No sweetie, there is nothing to worry about…"

He was still too young to know about the prophecy, and about Grima's vessel. Celia decided not to bother him about this story, mainly because she didn't believe in it herself. Someday she would tell him about his sister's mark and her connection to the Fell Dragon, but definitely not today… She hardly believes in all that happened today, even after her long conversation with the Hero of Shadow… Yes… She has learned many interesting things from her ancestor, things about the past, and even about the future… Lady Lina left Celia with great wisdom about ancient times, and with prophecy about the future. She even unveiled to her the reason, why Grima chose her daughter as his vessel of all other existence. In fact the things that she told Validar about Grima insulting Naga by his choice were true… But not the whole true, there was much more… probably too much for Celia… She was tired about all this. When she was trying to think about those things that lady Lina told her, she obtained nothing more than headache. She looked at Gilbert who has been occupied by playing with his sister using his own fingers. He was so delighted…

Celia smiled at her children weakly.

No matter what the future holds, I just wish for those two to be happy…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong>

**I'm sorry for my bad English, agein.**

**But I hope you enjoyed it anyway. **

**And one small detail I do not own Fire Emblem.**

**Some explenation: The only reason why I compared Gilbert with Validar in this chapter, is because I wanted to assert that Validar still looks just like a human in this story. (You know what I mean, he's not scary and totally ugly like he was in the game yet)**

** Thanks for reading, and see you around. :)**


	3. Generous offer

Few days later the great ceremony occurred. A ceremony, to appoint Validar as the Great Priest of Grima. And also to reveal Lina's identity, as vassal of the Fell Dragon. This day passed by, in preying to Grima, and offering all kinds of prays to him. It was a big day for every Grima's believer…

And now, in the Great altar, lighted by only few small torches, practically in dimness, great aggregation of people moved on. One after another the dark priests approached Validar who held the baby in his arms, and they kneeled before him to pay their new master, and the chosen child rightful respect. Even Xerxes and Ruth do so. Of course with some reluctance but it's not like they have any other choice anyway. They have to accept Lina as the vessel of Grima, or otherwise they will die. And while it was very humiliating day for Xerxes his wife, Validar was more happy than he ever was in his whole live. Suddenly he received authority that he never even dares to dream about before… From now on everybody has to obey his orders; his word is absolute now… Right after his daughter he's the most important person of all Grimleal… He has been so proud of himself, and of his chosen child…

Right before the ceremony he swore to master Grima that he'll take good care of his vessel, and he will bring the Fell Dragon to the world no matter what. Validar could do just as much, for all the blessings he received all of the sudden from his master.

Slowly long tail of people became shorter, and shorter. When the last priest walked away from the baby, Celia, who is sitting by Validar's side the whole time, immediately took Lina off her father's arms. She has been nervous, and she has been afraid that the girl might start crying out of hunger. The ceremony was extended half of a day already, and Celia has no chance to feed the baby at all, during that time.

She was relieved when she found out that Lina is fast asleep. The circumstances for sleeping were very good after all. There was nearly dark in the altar and the priests behaved very quietly, so thank the gods the baby didn't wake up.

After the obeisance, Validar stand up from his sit, and he take up a few steps to the front for everyone to saw him.

"Grimleal!" He shouts out resonantly "As you can see master Grima is among us now. Our master chose my daughter, Lady Lina as vessel who will bring him to the world again! That makes my daughter our greatest master, byword of Grima's will, and his most precious servant!"

The great whoop was Grimleal's reaction for Validar's words, and of course it caused Lina's sudden awakening. The baby started to cry loudly, and Celia did her best to calm her. Mein while Validar continued his speech.

"Death will be punishment for whomever, dares to raise his hand against Lady Lina or even disobey her! As Grima's believers we must protect her no matter what, until the day of her awakening as our god!"

Now Validar approached his wife, and he knelt before the baby in her arms. Celia was in shock while Lina just continued her crying.

"As the next Great priest of Grima I swore before all of you as my bystanders, my absolute loyalty towards the Fell Dragon, and his vessel."

Another whoop answered him, and Celia saw maniacal smile on her husband's face. And she understands that this speech and, the promise of loyalty was just performance to impress the rest of the Grimleal. There was no need for him to do such a thing but he probably wanted to show his great devotion to Grima. And by this action, also empower his position as Great Priest. He has been a good actor just like his brother…

New Great Priest of Grima finally stood up from his knees; he returned to place where he was standing a while ago, and then he shout out.

"All hail master Grima! All hail Lady Lina!"

Right after him all of the Grimleal that was gathering in the altar repeat just like an echo.

"ALL HAIL MASTER GRIMA! ALL HAIL LADY LINA!"

Everyone chanted names of Grima, and Lina many times. Everyone expect of Celia, who was trying to calm her daughter without any effect. The little girl has been crying, and crying. She had enough for today; she has been annoyed and hungry. There was no way to calm her in this situation.

Celia looked at all the men, and women clad in dark robes; she knew that she can't protect her daughter from these heretics forever. And this awareness makes her very sad. She started to wonder if her daughter really could fight against the ancient dragon that has so many mindless fanatics on his service.

* * *

><p>After the ceremony, Celia has returned home together with Lina. The building that she inhabited together with Gilbert, and three other servants she somehow trusted, was consisted of eight rather small chambers. And as for wife of respected son of Great priest of Grima, it was not much (Ruth for example, has been inhabited great residence with twenty huge chambers. Her house is practically palace) But Celia choses this place mainly because of its location, and she didn't mind that it was modest (as for the person of her status).<p>

The house was located aback of the temple of Grima, the central point of Mediuth city (the city of those devoted to Grima) where all Grimleal were gathering every day, so there was quiet, and calm. Celia didn't have to worry about some dark priest coming to greet her, because they have no any interest in coming to such… bush. The other upside of this small residence was huge garden where Celia was absolutely free to raise her beloved flowers. She really loved this activity the most. Her garden was full of all kinds of different roses in every possible color. This beautiful place was her asylum, the only one where she was able to forget about her calamities, and just relax.

When she came inside her house the first person who welcomed her was Gilbert.

"Welcome back mum!" He said cheerfully.

She bows down to him to stroke his head.

"I'm back sweetie; I hope you were good boy when I was away…"

"Yes mum, I didn't break anything, and I eat up dinner without complaining" He said quickly.

Celia kissed him gently on the chick, and she smiled at him. "I'm proud of you."

"You should be milady, young master Gilbert truly is well mannered gentlemen"

Tall, well build man with long silver heir and cinereous eyes is going in their direction. Celia greets him with warm smile on her face.

"Good day to you, Charles..."

"…And, even better to you milady." The men reply her as he always did. "How is the ceremony?"

"Awfully long… but fortunately it runs out without any disrupts."

"You must be exhausting milady. Let me take care of Lady Lina in your stead" The man said.

Celia was really grateful for his offer. After five years of serving as her guardian, and servant in one person, Charles has learned to read his misters quiet well. Her eyes were red and her skin was pale, she was clearly in need of rest. He understands that without any words from her. Lady Celia was the most important person to him, and he has been absolutely loyal and, devoted to her. She was his only light in this world full of darkness and shadows.

He never wanted to be one of the Grimleal, but he has no other choice. He was born as only child of high priest of Grima, and naturally, father wanted his young son to fallow his footsteps. For some time Charles was prepared for the role of high priest, but soon he found out that he has no gift of dark magic. And in addition the other dark priests were saying that he's too soft to become servant of Grima. His father was disappointed but, when he found out about his son's lack of magic he never mention the possibly of becoming the priest again. So Charles was relieving. Deep inside his heart Charles hated Grima, he hated to offer preys to him, he hated to pray to him and, most of all the men hated to worship him. He was always astonishing, of how other Grimleal was devoted to this, in his believe, monster. Every Grima's believer he knew was nothing but shadow of a man without any personality, and without feelings…

But Lady Celia has been so different from everyone else… Charles saw that immediately, when they first met. She was warm kind and she was never afraid of expressing her true feelings. He wanted to know her better, so when he discovered that wife of Lord Validar is in need of personal guardian, he voluntaries immediately, and soon he became well trained wyvern rider, a knight able to protect his mistress. And he gladly was in service to her in small affairs as well, as for example taking care of her son.

"Thank you very much for your concern." Celia replayed" But I'm afraid that I cannot benefit … Lina is very… naughty today. Not that I blame her, it was exhausting day for her as well, but she was crying and crying without a break, shortly before ending of the ceremony. Honestly, it was a miracle that I calm her down somehow… so no offence, but I'm going to take care of her myself."

"So Lina is a naughty girl…? It isn't good." Gilbert said frowning.

"Don't be so strict to her my dear." Celia said with lenient smile on her face "She has just few days, she's a newborn baby so; she didn't know how she should behave."

"Then I'll show her mum, and she will be well mannered just like me." Cheerful smile appeared on the little boy's face. His purity really moved Celia.

"I'm sure you will." She said "Someday, when Lina will learn how to speak and walk, but I'm afraid that it would be impossible sooner."

"So anyway Milady…" Charles spoke up "At least allow me to help you in your duties then, I insist."

"Yes mum, I can help you too, let me help too!" Gilbert bagged her.

Celia laughs a little "Well if you want it so much, how can I say no."

"Yaaay!" Gilbert jump in excitement "I'll be the best helper you ever seen!"

Both, Celia and Charles smiled at the boy seeing his happiness. And then they went together to prepare the baby for sleeping time.

After feeding Lina, bathing her, and singing a few lullabies to drowse her, the baby finally fall asleep. Celia must have to admit that Gilbert proved himself to be quiet good assistant in taking care of his sister. He was able to calm her down, by speaking to her patiently and, he was swinging her cradle gently until she falls asleep. When Celia and her son has finished with putting Lina to sleep it was already dark outside, so Gilbert went to get some rest himself, and his mother finally have a while just for herself.

She went to the garden and, for some time she imbibed the smell of the roses. Then she lay down on the grass and she has been watching the shiny stars in the night sky.

But her peace won't least for long, she suddenly felt the presence of somebody else nearby, and she saw magic circle on the grass.

Damn… When I was just about to relax… - She was thinking.

Two seconds later silhouette of her husband emerged from the shadows. Celia stood up, and she dusts down her cloths a little.

"What a… unexpected surprise…" She said when Validar approached her. "What brings you here? It's very rare to see you in my house."

"I want to talk to you about something important." The men reply.

Celia rolled her eyes "Can't it wait until tomorrow? It's getting late, I'm tired, and I think that you're tired too…"

"I'm afraid that I will be very busy as of tomorrow. I won't find even a short while to speak with you any time soon."

Celia was glad by hearting this news. She wanted to reduce her contact with Validar as much as it's possible, but she never mentions this fact to anyone. And now she also remains silent.

"Come then…" She said after a short while "Make yourself at home."

They came to the stoop, and set down at the table with snow white tablecloth on it.

"Maybe you want something to drink, or eat?" Celia asked her husband.

"Cup of black tea would be enough. Thank you" Validar reply.

Celia has shaken the small bell that lies on the table and rung for a maid. The woman appeared on the entrance of the house a few seconds later. She was very surprised when she saw Validar sitting at the table, but she restrains herself and, just bowed before both of them.

"What is your wish milady?" She asked.

"Bring us two cups of black tea, quick."

"Right away, milady." The maid bowed again, and took her leave. She was in such a hurry that in her way to the kitchen she accidentally jogged sir Charles so heard that they both fall into the floor.

"Sir…! I'm so, very sorry!" She starts to apologize when they finally stand on their own feet.

"What is it?" Charles asked with strange face "The house is on fire or something?"

"No, but…" The maid lowers her voice discreetly "Lord Validar honored us by his presence."

"What!?" Charles asked with both anger and surprise in his voice "He's here?! Now!?"

"Yes…" The women answered him calmly "Right now he is with Lady Celia on the stoop, and, they are waiting for their tea… So excuse me sir…"

The maid quickly took her leave, and Charles decided to go to the stoop immediately, to protect his Lady from this heartless man if it would be necessary. He was well aware that Validar has no scruple at all, and he's dangerous. Charles hated him very much.

The knight has no idea why Lady Celia married this man, but he never dare to ask her why she accepted Validar's proposal. That was mystery for him, and he would probably never find the answer for this question… But anyway it wasn't his concern.

He stopped near the entrance and he lean himself on the wall. He didn't come out to greet Validar, mainly because he didn't want to see him. And also he has no intention to interrupt in their conversation.

But Celia was in position where she can see him, and her loyal knight's presence calms her a little. Validar felt his presence, but he didn't mind it at all. For some reason he never pay any attention to Charles as if he wouldn't exist. In Validar's eyes the personal knight of Celia was worthless trash and, trash doesn't need any attention.

Celia breathes deeply, and she looked right on her husband's cold, and empty eyes.

"So? What is it you want?" She asked.

Validar propped his head on his hand. The man set his dark brown eyes on his wife, and looked at her with his chilly smile.

"I was just thinking that it must be very hard for you to take care of growing up boy, and a new born baby at the same time…How are you feeling? And how is Gilbert?"

These simple questions caused thrills all over Celia's body. Her first thought was that Validar is plotting something. He didn't care about her, or her way of living for years. He also never pays any attention to his 'growing up boy'. And now out of blue, he came here to ask about her state and, about their son… Something was definitely not right here…

"I'm… alright, thank you for your concern?" This sentence was sounding more like a question than like an answer, but Celia couldn't help it. Her husband catches her completely off guard…

"Don't lie to me…" Validar said "You look pale, your body is shaking, and your eyes are red. You clearly need a…" The man paused for a moment in searching for the right word "…break."

"A break…" The women repeat after him

What on earth, could he mean by that? She started to think hardly. Many theories and hypothesis run through her mind and, all of them were somehow worrisome.

"Yes" Validar continued "Some time to rest and clear your mind. You can even leave this city for a while as you always wish to do…"

Celia stands up very suddenly. Now it was obvious to her. She gave the Grimleal what they wanted the most, the vassal of Grima, and they don't need her anymore. She was sure that if she left the city now she won't be able to return. The Grimleal would never let her step into the Mediuth city again, and Validar will be free to do with his children whatever he wants to without their mother's protection.

"I'm not going to leave!" The mother shouts out" Listen Validar, I don't know what are you playing at, but if you're going to separate me from my children I…" Celia was not able to end her sentence, because her husband started to laugh. First very quietly but then, louder, and louder. Celia looked at him very confused, while his eyes were full of jarring amusement.

"Oh, my dear I didn't say anything like that, where did you get that idea?" He placed his hand on Celia's, probably to calm her a little, but the result was quite opposed. His wife broke her hand free immediately, and she looked even angrier.

"Don't call me that!" She said nervously "And don't touch me!" She lost control on her nerves for a while, and Charles was ready to intervene, but his mistress took a deep breath and she restrains herself a little.

"Listen" She addressed Validar with lowed voice "Stop playing with me in your stupid games, and tell me what you want. Your presence makes me uncomfortable, so spit it, and get lost, the sooner, the better!"

Now Validar got serious, jeering smile disappeared from his face and, he sight quietly.

"I see… Your tongue is as sharp as always Celia… I must admit that you hurt my feelings, I didn't came here to done you any harm. Sit down already and let me explain".

The woman set down again with some hesitation, Validar's words wasn't convinced her at all. She didn't trust him, and she was sure that he has something horrible in mind… as always.

When she set down at the table again, the maid appeared on the house entrance with tray in her hands, two elegant teacups lies on it. She served them their tea with dispatch, she bowed before them and soon the maid disappeared inside of the house.

Celia was tired of this, she just wanted Validar to leave as soon as possible, but at the same time she was hopeless that he did that. He just loves to torture her mind. The woman drinks some tea, in order to calm herself, and she found out that the liquid inside of the cup is delicious. When she lies down the cup on the table, she set her eyes on Validar again.

"I'm waiting…" She said with chilly voice "Explain your motives."

Validar cleared his throat.

"I'm going to send you more servants… That's all."

Celia's expression has changed from stern to confuse; she was surprised by her husband's declaration.

"For what reason?"" She finally asked "I don't need any of your dogs."

"But it would lighten your load; you could rest whenever you want to, and have more time for yourself, think positively about it…" The man paused for a while but there was no reaction from his wife.

"And besides…" He start again "You should understand that Lina needs more attention than you could possibly give her. She needs someone to look after her all the time, we must know about her condition, and about the way she's growing up. It's very important to take good care of our master's vessel."

Celia suddenly started to laugh on her husband's face.

"I told you, stop playing with me in your stupid games, and be honest for once." the woman said "The true is that you need someone to spy on us, probably on me especially. You don't trust me, did you? You're afraid that I could raise Lina in… how you always put it…? Ah yes, 'wrong way' is that your case?"

"Spy…? Don't you think the word 'spy' is too much? " The men reply "I would say that I just need someone to make reports for me from time to time… mainly of how you treat our daughter."

"I just said that… and it is spying.

Validar smiled strangely "Alright… you can put it like this if you want. You see, my true goal is to bring Lina to the temple, and educate her about her destiny as soon as it's possible. Until then I'm going to leave her in your care… but it doesn't mean that I allow you to do whatever you want with her… After all I can see how you spoiled Gilbert for all these years. As a result he became soft and weak. I just cannot allow you to do the same thing to Lina, you might spoil our son, but the girl is just too precious for all of us."

"You think Gilbert is spoiled?!" Celia shouted in anger "He's just six years old, he's still a child and all I want for him is a happy childhood…!"

"And that's exactly your mistake…" Validar said "You should wish for him to be good servant of Grima and nothing else… You know… When I was at his age my father started to teach me how to be perfect assassin… Maybe it's time for me to do the same thing for my son…"

In one second Celia became angry beyond belief, she clenched her fists and she bites her lip so hardly that some blood split from it.

"Stay… away… from Gilbert." The woman wheezed with some effort. Now Celia was fighting against strong desire to punch her husband in his cynical face, she did her best to restrain herself.

Validar looked at Celia very carefully. Her whole attitude has changed; in simple words she was fenced. Validar always knew that his wife has some obsession about her son, and now when he set his eyes on her it, was even more obvious to him. In his eyes she was unhealthy overprotective about Gilbert. He didn't know that Celia's care and welfare about her son flowed of love.

"Celia you should think about his future, you can't hold him in this house forever, he's growing up quickly. He should start hard working to secure himself high place in our society, and most of all you should educate him about master Grima, he's old enough to know the true."

When he said these words, strange grimace appeared on his wife's face. Her expression was unmoved like a stone. Her hazel-gold eyes became cold and empty. Validar was surprised. Normally Celia's eyes were reflection of her emotions and feelings but at this moment there was nothing in them.

"The… true…?" She said with dull voice, and she approached Validar very closely "You have no idea what is the true…" She whispered into his ear.

Her strange behavior surprised the man completely. A while ago she was shaking angry and broken, but now her attitude suddenly changed again. Her action was bold, even insolence, but she was not afraid of him at all. And her voice… Her voice was throaty and sharp, as if it was somebody else voice. When she departed from him, Validar let go of the breath that he was holding the whole time. Celia almost scared him by her sudden personality change.

"What do you mean by that?" Celia's husband asked after long while of silence between them.

Validar's reaction for Celia's enigmatic words was just priceless for the woman. He was impressed, and confused. In fact she never saw him with such face, and somehow she was proud of this effect. For a moment she wanted to tell him more, but then she concluded that it's bad idea, and way too risky.

"The true is we are all just Grima's puppets." She said instead. "He treat us like playthings but nobody around can see it. He despises us, and uses us, but apparently it's just fine with you and, your followers to being used by this cursed demon…"

Validar frown, and clenched his teeth, he was appalled by Celia's words.

"Master Grima is our god…" He said adamant "Not just a demon, and if you said something like that again, I will accuse you of heresy, and I'll kill you with my own hands!"

The man shouted out these words, and Charles jump out from his hiding to protect his mistress, but Celia raised her hand immediately, it was signal for him to stop.

"There is no need…" She said to Charles.

Celia was well aware that her husband's words was just threating, without real meaning. Until now, he never done her any physical harm. Besides, when they were younger, Validar himself was calling Grima a demon many times and, he taunted of him as well, but it was all in the past now. Back then he was different man, free of the Fell Dragon's influence… But there is no need to mention it now.

"You shouldn't raise your voice…" Celia said quietly "…You might accidentally awake Lina. You don't want to disrupt your precious master's peace, do you?" There was clearly sneer in her words.

Validar looked at her with anger all over his face. She really got on his nerves by 'insulting' Grima.

"Don't make a fool of me Celia." He said a bit calmer. "I came here with honest intend of agreement with you, but if you wish it so much we can be enemies…" Validar tossed off the whole cupful, and then he stood up. "I cannot allow you to insult, my master like this, remember that now one my word is enough to kill you or banish you forever, or… take Lina and Gilbert away from you."

Celia set her eyes on her husband.

"You can't blackmail me like that…"

"I can, and I did. I'm not sure if this information came down to you yet, but now I can do absolutely whatever I want to."

He approached Celia, and before she was able to react he took her chin on his hand, and he pressed his forehead against hers. Now she was unable to run from his view, despite that she wanted it very much. The simple awareness that he's so close to her was torture for Celia. After all her husband has been unknown quantity.

"So, you better stop disparage our god…" He said quietly" …and reconsider my generous offer… very carefully."

"Let her go!" Charles shouted out.

He was already behind Validar with his lance pointed on his back.

"You know…" The men addressed Charles probably for the first time in his live. "It's very unwise to attack me… I advise you to lower your weapon, and step back. Otherwise the consequences might be painful."

But the knight didn't care about Validar's threating. He remains unmoved, the only one thing that he cared of was Lady Celia's safety, and her husband was clearly dangerous.

Main while Validar let go of Celia, and he slowly turned to face Charles.

"You're lucky that I said everything that I wanted, and I waste here enough time…"

Then he gets off the stoop, and took his leave.

"Goodbye my dear wife." Validar said to Celia slowly. "I look forward our next meeting… It would probably be sooner than I expected."

Magic circle appeared on the ground, and the man vanished in the shadows.

Celia let go of great sigh, she knew that she already lost this duel. In one moment she understands that she have to accept Validar's spies on her house or otherwise she would never see Gilbert or Lina again… so her first thought was correct after all…

She hide her face on her hands, she knew that her peaceful live just ended. Soon this whole place will be full of Grima's fanatics who would probably take care not only of her new born daughter, but also about her precious son's 'education' as well. In her mind Celia already saw how they brain washing Gilbert and, how they stole his innocence, and happiness from him. And she, Celia, his mother can't do anything to stop them, she's just helpless.

Suddenly two big tears fall from her cheeks, and she felt Charles's hand on her shoulder.

"Lady Celia…" He wanted to comfort her somehow, but he didn't know what to say.

"No, Charles, don't waste your words…"

Celia wished her knight a goodnight, and then she went to her bedroom to finally get some rest, after this long and hard day.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for my bad English, and thanks for reading this. :)<strong>


	4. The little girl and plans for her future

"Big brother, let's play hide and seek!"

The little girl suddenly approached her older brother, and she jumped on his back from behind. The boy was not ready for this sudden 'surprise attack' so he lost his balance, and both of them ended up on the floor.

"Lina! Are you alright?!" The boy asked his sister, while trying to help her stand up.

The girl just giggled in response "I'm fine Gil! Don't be crazy like these servants!"

Lina smiled at Gilbert radiantly with sparks on her dark brown eyes. It was exactly the same expression, as their mother has when she was happy.

"We are all just cared about… you…" Gilbert said with sad smile.

He was already twelve, and he was old enough to understand that's not exactly the true. All these servants which surrounded Lina to guard her and fulfill her every whim, cared not about the girl before his eyes, but about the existence sleeping deep within her, the Fell Dragon Grima.

"Anyway, where are your people? It's very rare to see you alone."

"It's great, isn't it?" Lina shouted with enthusiasm "I can see the world without anyone shuts it off from me!"

"Yes, but it's somehow strange. Normally they are all around you."

"They wanted to speak with mum about something, so they left me alone for a while."

They are bothering mother again… - Gilbert has been thinking with chagrin.

The servants started to speak with their mother very much lately, despite the fact that they never pay much attention to her, and she has been avoiding them as much as she could. This new situation was worrisome for Gilbert; he was not sure about Grimleal's intentions. After all they were all servants of Grima, the monster.

The boy reverie for some time but finally Lina's voice awakes him from his thoughts.

"Are you ok Gil? You suddenly became sad."

The boy met his little sister's worried eyes, and he quickly started to think about some excuse for his sudden change of mood. He didn't want to trouble Lina.

"It's because…" He said slowly "…You scared me very much!"

In response for his words Lina smiled.

"That was my plan, silly!" She said laughing at him.

"Hey! It's quiet rude of you, you know?" Gilbert made a serious and strict face to chaff a little with her. But when Lina saw it, instead of telling something in riposte she got frighten that maybe Gil don't like her anymore, for her silly pranks that she did to him so often. So she decided to apologize to him.

"Don't be so upset Gil, it was just a joke!" The little girl embraced her brother with her small hands.

"Don't get mad at me, I'll be good, I'm sorry, ok?"

Gilbert couldn't help but just smile at her benignly, and return her embrace. He wasn't mad at her at all, he just wanted to turn her attention from his problems, but in the process he accidentally disturbed her.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad at you sis…"

"You're not?" Lina asked raising her head to look at him.

"Of course I'm not. I don't know how to be mad at you; after all you are my favorite sister!"

"But I'm your only sister, so it doesn't count." the girl frowned.

"It's just a small detail." Gilbert replies, and stroked his sister's hair as his mother usually does.

"But anyway, why are you here? Do you need something from your big brother?"

"Oh! That reminds me." Lina grabbed both of Gilbert's hands "I came to play with you brother! Come on, let's play hide and seek!"

The boy got whirled now; he has no as much free time as his little sister. Every day the servants of his father pressured him to study about dark magic, because some time ago they discovered his natural talent in dark arts.

Well, his great abilities were not so surprising for the Grimleal, after all both of his parents were great sorcerers, and their son was genius in the matter of dark magic. It was easy for him to learn it, so it was no problem for the boy.

But what's the worst, Grimleal forced him to study about Grima. And Gilbert hated these lessons they gave him. Many things, about the Fell Dragon, caused thrills all over his body. According to Grimleal, the goal of their master is to exonerate the world of all vitiation, and sins. But to accomplish it, Grima have to destroy the world first, and then recreate it as something new. They believed that when it happens the world will finally be free of greed, jealous, pride, and false, and then the new era will begin.

The idea of destruction scared the young boy, he has been afraid that in this process many people might die. Even good people… His mother… Charles… and what will happen to Lina if she will become one with Grima?

The thought about his loved ones dying frighten Gilbert the most. He also knew that Grima's believers hate all mankind, and they are blaming humans for all evilness in the world. This fact was paradox for Celia's son, because for him Grimleal were evil themselves. There were assassins, murderers, sadists, thieves and other criminals among them. So in his opinion they had no right to judge humanity especially that they were the same… no probably even worst sinners then other humans. Something was definitely wrong with those who worship Grima and Gilbert knew it from the start.

"You know…" He finally replies to Lina" I have many things to do. My teacher told me to read a book about origins of dark magic, and train some spells with him later on, so I don't think…"

"Don't worry about it!" Lina interrupted him. "I can tell your teacher that I ordered you to play with me, and then he won't be angry at you."

Smile appeared on Gilbert's face, she was right. If his sister ordered him to do something, who is he to disobey her? His magic teacher won't dare to say any critical word, because like the Grimleal always says 'Lady Lina's words are absolute' so there was nothing to worry about indeed.

Lina herself was not sure why everyone served her so heartily, why they fulfilled her every single wish, and why they are so devoted to her. She suspected that it's just because she is still a child, and that's why they are so overprotective about her. She was still small child, she was not aware of her meaning to Grimleal, nobody told her yet. But for this little girl all the attention they gave her every day was just amusing, and she liked it.

"Come on now Gil, let's play!" Lina grabbed her brother's hand and she brings him to the corner of the room.

"Close your eyes and count to fifty don't peep. I will hide and you will seek!"

"Yes, right away Lady Lina!" The boy answered her in the way Grimleal usually does when they took orders from the girl, and he chuckled.

"Ha! Very funny". Lina said to him with small smile.

Then Gilbert started his counting, and Lina quickly left the room in search for a perfect hiding.

She came to the largest chamber in the house, and she started to consider every, small furniture in this room as a potential hideout.

The first thing that she think of was to hide under the table, but the tablecloth was simply too short, to cover up Lina completely. Mother's wardrobe was large enough for the girl to go inside, and close the door behind her, but in the other side, the wardrobe always crunched very loudly and these sounds might reveal Lina's position. There was also a cabinet, but it was too poky to stay in it for a long time, curtains were too obvious hiding, and bookshelves and cloak doesn't count.

Lina started to think hardly, and suddenly new idea came to her mind. Who said that she have to hide inside of the house? She decided that she will hide herself somewhere in the garden. It was huge area full of flowers, bushes, and other big plants everywhere, and her brother will never find her there.

She quickly runs to an exit, and soon she was in the center of her mother's garden. Lina looked around. There were bushes of so many different kinds of roses in so many colors that the girl was not sure if she could name all these dyes. But mother always warned her daughter that roses have spines, so hiding inside such bush isn't good idea. Unless, someone is desperate, or masochist.

After some time of wandering around, Lina saw just perfect hiding. It was a bush taller than the girl, consisted of very big leafs, in beautiful brightly green color. Seriously, one of those leafs was enough to cover Lina completely, so without any more thinking, the little girl jumped inside this mysterious plant, and she has been waiting patiently.

A few minutes later she saw her mother wandering around with the servants. Lina's mum has been nervous and the people around her were taunted as well. It looks like they got argued about something.

"I can't allow this, Lina is still too young." Celia said firmly.

"Milady, please stop aggravating everything" one of the servants said. "Lady Lina is ready to come with us."

"She is just seven years old, SEVEN YEARS!" Her mother said irritated. "When you came here to offer your service to Lina, you affirmed me that she will stay under my care at least until her tenth birthday. And now you suddenly changed your mind, just like that? That's unacceptable for me!"

Celia has been clearly angry, and frustrated. The Grimleal looked at one another weakly, they knew that Lady Celia might be opposed their idea. But they never imaged that she will be so outraged. She should know that bringing master Grima to the world is their priority, and if his vessel is ready for training sooner, than it was expected, it's even better.

The eldest of the servants, cleared his trough and spoke up.

"That's true… we said that." He started slowly "But the situation has changed from then on… You see milady, Lady Lina is just… extraordinarily intelligent, and in fact she is a genius. We told you that she will go on her training when she reaches her ten, because we've been thinking that she won't be ready sooner… but she is."

"No, she isn't!" Celia shouted "She's just a child!"

"Her age doesn't matter." The Grimleal female spoke up this time "She's clever enough to finally understand her true mission. Her abilities of adaptation are incredible, she has learned how to read when she was just three years old, and since then she has been reading, and reading every book she has seen. She already knows our country history very well, and she's able to cast some advanced dark spells."

"And that's not all." the other servant said "She has a tactical mind. I was playing chess with her one day, and believe me, she was a hard opponent. She was able to predict my every move, and I nearly lost this match."

After these words there was short while of silence, but then the old Grimleal spoke up again.

"Milady despite all my respect for you, I cannot agree with your opinion. Lady Lina is not 'Just a child' like you put it. She is our savior, our only future, and she is more than ready to start her mission. So please, stop your pointless defiance."

Celia has no argument to desist these people from their idea of taking Lina to Grima's temple sooner than it was planned.

The mother also seen her daughter's great intelligence; Lina was somehow too young for all her knowledge. Even the girl way of speaking, was too advanced as for her age. Celia has been always afraid that Lina's great talents might one day become her curse, and it happened now…

The mother sight "I can't…" She finally said "…I can't agree for this."

"Milady, you must let Lady Lina fulfill her destiny; there is no other way…" The old man said again "I know that you are attached to your daughter, but there are things much more important, than your selfish feelings."

Celia was offended by this man's words. This old fool dared to call her pure love for Lina selfish, and he has been thinking that the mother is just attached to the girl. He probably has no idea what the word 'love' truly means. But he's just a Grimleal, they have no feelings as a rule…She just clenched her teeth and say nothing in response.

"Also, master Validar is ready to welcome Lady Lina in the temple with open arms at any moment. I can assure you that he will take good care of her."

"Yeah… I'm sure of it too…" Celia said it with voice full of irony. It was exactly, what the mother wants to avoid, for Validar to lay his hands on their daughter. The woman knew that Lina's contact with her father would change her. She would learn the true about her connection to Grima, and the Grimleal, would brainwashing her all the time.

The mother frowned in disgust. "You know, I've had enough of this conversation. Maybe we can return to this subject some other time? My head started ached, I'm going to take some rest, so excuse me…" She goes through the small circle of Grimleal, and she slowly departed from them. Nobody dared to stop her, but when she disappeared from their sight, they started to whisper something nervously to one another.

"We must ask master Validar to intervene in this matter. I think this is the best option, even Celia can't disobey him, no one can…" The old man said a bit louder than everybody else.

His words have ended the whispering. The others agreed on his idea, and soon the servants part their company, and returned to their normal duties.

Now Lina was alone in her hideout. She, eavesdropped some parts of the conversation accidentally, and she was very, very confused. First because she found out that people who served her, wants to take her to Grima's temple. She knew that many people in this city are the Fell Dragon's believers, and she knew about the Great altar of Grima, but until now she was not aware that the servants are from the temple until now she has been thinking that they are just servants of her mother. And if they are from the temple why they need her there?

Mum has right, maybe she's smart, but still, she is just a kid, why they wanted a child among them? And what is her true mission? The old man said that it's even more important than love on her mother, so what might it be? He also called her, Lina savior of Grimleal, and despite all her intelligence, the girl, just cannot figure out why he believes so. She was just a normal human, like everyone else.

Well, she had strange mark on her right hand. But when she asked about it, her mother said that there is nothing to worry about, but she didn't say anything about this symbol.

Then she wanted to find out something about this mark in books but in the end she did not found anything. But what if it has a meaning? What if it's something important? What if it would change her live forever?

For the first time in her short live Lina felt unsecure.

Just who is she? What did the Grimleal expects of her? She didn't know that, and this whole situation has been worried to her.

When she has been thinking about this, another problem hit her mind. She realized that the Grimleal wants to take her away from her mother and Gil. It's possible that if she left to the temple, she might never be able to see them again. After all her father has been Great priest of Grima, and she never saw him, even once. He never came to see his wife or children, Lina only heard his name, but she has no idea how did he look like, or what kind of person he is.

Mother told her once, that Validar as Great priest can't just leave the temple whenever he wants, and besides he is too busy to come and visit his family. He has so many duties on his shoulders, that he doesn't have even a short while for himself. Lina remembered that when she heard this, she was thinking that it cannot be true. She has a feeling that it was just an excuse, which her mother served her to avoid further questions, so she never asked about it again.

But absence of her father in their live always bothered Lina somehow… It's not that she misses him, or something. After all how could she miss someone she never met? But she always wondered what might be so important to this man that he even can't see his own family? Just what the Great priests of Grima do in his live? Is it really forbidden for him to leave the temple? Or maybe he's just a big jerk, who didn't care, about his own children?

Lina didn't know the answer, but the possibility that the Grimleal might take her to the temple, and locks her inside of it for the rest of her live scared the girl. She doesn't want to go with them, she just wanted to stay with mother and Gil forever, but she has been afraid that it might be impossible. The Grimleal pushed her mother so much… And when she left they started to plotting something against her. Clearly, they really wanted to take Lina to the temple, but why? Just why?

Lina didn't know, she curled her knees to her chest, and she remain in this position for very long time.

* * *

><p>Celia stepped into her bedroom, and she slammed the door behind her. Then she felled on her bed completely overwrought. She placed her face in the pillow, and she stayed in this position for a while. The woman started to think about the way to desist the Grimleal from taking Lina away from this house, but no matter how much she has been thinking about it. She has no idea how to save her daughter from these people. She didn't have any argument to stop them. She knew that, that time will come someday, but she didn't know it would come so fast…<p>

Celia was thinking that Lina will be with her at least for three more years, but it looks like the Grimleal won't allow it anymore. Their next move would probably be, to ask Validar for help…

If he draw up a special latter with his signature and seal, where he would 'ask' Celia to send their daughter to the temple now, the woman would not have any other choice than to hand over Lina to him.

Celia suddenly shied, she can't even think about what would happen if she disobeys her husband's order… Then, they might kidnap Lina, or even kill Celia to take her off the way; after all they don't need her for anything anymore. This way or another the Grimleal will get it made in official way, or by force.

The woman grew more, and more desperate. This whole situation was hopeless for both mother and daughter, and there is nothing they can do about it…

"That's right…" Celia mumbled to herself "I can't protect my children forever; their father can do whatever he wants with them, while I'm helpless…"

The pillow suddenly became wet of tears; Celia heated herself so much at this moment. She hated her own fear, she hated her weakness, and hopeless of her entire live. She was pathetic; she was not even able to protect her daughter, even though it should be her most important duty as mother.

"What can I do? What can I do?" She asked herself over and over again, and suddenly very dangerous and risky idea flesh through her mind.

Maybe if I run… - She has been thinking desperately- …If I run away from here, together with Gilbert and Lina, then we could live somewhere together in pace and safety…

"I definitely advised against it, if you do something as stupid as that you will almost certainly die. It's just way too risky at this moment."

Celia freeze for one second, it's been a long time since she heard this voice the last, more or less seven years. She slowly turned her head to face the owner of this voice. It was a shadowy person covered in black robe, with big hood on her head, the Hero of Shadow pay a visit to Celia again.

"It's been a long time milady." Celia said shedding her tears away.

"It's been some time since our last conversation, indeed." Lina admitted.

"So…" Her descendent said after short while of silence "What brings you here Lady Lina?"

"Quiet silly question, must I remind you that I'm watching over your daughter ever since she was born, and you agreed for that yourself?"

Celia cannot help but rolled her eyes "I remember perfectly, but I'm sure you know what I mean. Why are you here with me, and not with her?"

"You need me much more now, then little Lina ever did." Reply The Hero of Shadow.

"What do you mean?" Celia asked confused.

"I'm here to calm you down, and to stop you from pursuing your crazy idea, that came to your mind just now."

"You mean the runaway idea?" The woman just wants to make certain.

"Yes, that's what I mean…" Lina confirmed.

"But why you of all people are opposed it? You told me yourself that it is possible to escape, from here… More even, you said that, it's my duty to take Lina away from here when the time comes, so we could..."

"That's true!" The ancestor of Celia suddenly interrupted her "But I also said that, it would be possible only if your daughter would wish for it herself, and only then." The Hero of Shadow said firmly. "You must understand something Celia, Lina is not ready to change her destiny jet. As you said yourself she's just a child. She even doesn't know about her bound with Grima yet, and first of all she has to find out about this. Then she has to grow up among these heretics, to understand all errors in their way of thinking, and the simple fact that they are evil."

Celia set her eyes on the shadowy woman, she already knew what Lady Lina was trying to tell her, but for her, as mother it was still unacceptable.

"Are you suggesting…?" She asked weakly "That I should hand over my daughter to the Grimleal without any objections?"

Lina sighted "I know, it's hard for you, and I know how much you love little Lina. But yes, that's exactly what I'm trying to say."

Celia just shook her head in disbelieve, and tears came out from her eyes again.

"Why? Why it have to be like this? Why can't I do anything to change it? Why can't I protect my own daughter?" She hide her head on her hands in hopeless.

"What are you saying? You already had done more than enough." The Hero of Shadow affirmed her. "There is a chance to change the course of destiny, and it's all thanks to you. And besides you provide your daughter great protection, you entrusted her to me. Remember? I promised to you, and little Lina, that I would protect her for the rest of her live, and I'm going to keep that promise. I swear to you, that I'll do absolutely whatever it takes to save Lina from Grima's influence no matter where she would be."

Celia just smile sadly to her ancestor.

"Do you really think it would work? This whole plan of yours I mean, because for me it suddenly appear insane…"

"I see how it is…" Lina said taking off her hood, and smiling at the woman. "You started to doubt in me now…" She took Celia's head on her hands, and she looked directly into her eyes. The mother started to wonder, how is this possible? Despite the fact, that this Lina was technically a spirit, Celia was able to feel her touch. Her hands were nicely warm, and surpassing delicate as for legendary, brave hero of legends. But Celia has stopped to wonder about the things that concerned her ancestor long time ago. Lady Lina herself was denial of all Celia's expectation of the famous Hero King's right hand.

What's more important peace, fall upon Celia when she looked on Lady Lina's face, her eyes were so gentle, and full of feelings… good feelings. Celia finally calm down a bit, and again, she clearly sighed strong resembles in this woman's face. Resembles to the face of her own daughter, Lina would probably be looked the same way when she'll get older…

"Don't worry about her Celia" Lina whispered "And don't ever doubt in me. What I told you seven years ago was all true… My Liege makes a selfish decision just once in his whole live… and he was selfish for my sake. But this decision was a great mistake with grave consequences… It never should happen, maybe if I would be just a bit stronger that day, if I would just dodge that fatal blow…" She shook her head quickly. "No… That's all in the past now I should focus on the present…" Lina sighted quietly. "Celia let me correct this one mistake that my Master committed because of my weakness … Just, please let me do this."

Celia just smiled sadly. "Of course I'll let you do that milady, but… it's just so hard for me… The awareness that I have to leave Lina with these fanatics, and heretics appeal me of great fear… It's so risky when I think about it… Just what would happen if Lina will decide to be vessel of Grima? What if she would wish for destruction of the world, just like her father does? What if I'll never see her again?"

Lina just blinked a few times; she knew that such scenario is still possible despite all her efforts. But still, she believed that the little one, would be wiser than these brainless Grimleal, and one day she would find the right way.

"That's why I'm here" She reply "to watch over little Lina, and to guide her towards her live in the way that will lead her to the right decision. It's my responsibility, so don't worry about it for now. And, about your daughter presence in your live… I guarantee you that you will reunion with her again… Just be patients, and wait for the right time to come. And please, promise me…" Lina placed her hand on Celia's shoulder now "…Promise me that you won't do anything stupid, ok? No objections, no tears, and no runaway, for goodness sake!"

Celia knew, that she can trust this woman, and she knew that Lady Lina will be the greatest guardian for her daughter, and yet… It was so hard to let her child go alone, to this temple full of dangerousness and evilness… But it looked like there was no other way than that.

"I… I promise…" Celia finally coughs out with shaking voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! :) <strong>

**I do not own Fire Emblem**

**Angel Peach Blossom: I'm SO glad that you like this story :D Thanks for your review. And you're right this fanfic is one great What If thing, in fact there are many other things that I'm going to change/ alter here and there. **

**About the fact that Celia should not have been able to give birth to the vessel of Grima, I know it should be impossible, but this is the whole point… maybe not the whole point but very important point of this fanfic. And don't worry I'm going to explain why this is possible in Celia's case later… much later (probably somewhere near the epilogue) but I already have some plans for this whole issue. :)**

**Also thank you for pointing out my silly mistakes with words. I'm grateful. **


	5. Questions and goodbyes

"Mother, I don't want to go anywhere!" Lina cried.

Celia summoned all her mental straight to smile but still, her eyes were full of sadness. "Calm down a little Lina, I told you that your father wants you by his side, and you suddenly started to panic… Why is that?" She did her best to sounds naturally, despite that her heart was full of fear, and sadness.

"Because I don't want to meet him, that's why! He didn't cared about me for past seven years, and now, all of the sudden he wishes to raise me, or something? What's going on? Why should I leave everything behind, and fulfill his wish? Why should I care about him, anyway? And why I have to move to Grima's temple? I don't want it! Mother, do something… Don't make me to go!"

Just few days ago Lina's mother has received a letter from the temple, and when she read it she became pale like a sheet of paper. Then she locked herself in her private chamber for the whole day. Lina, Gilbert, and also Charles knocked to her doors, asking what happened to her, but she never respond. All three of them were worried about her, as oppose to the Grimleal servants, who wandered around the house with triumph on their faces. They were clearly content of her strange behavior, and it was disgusting.

Lina suspected that this whole situation has something to do with their plan of taking her to the temple of Grima, and she was not mistaken. The next day Celia summoned her daughter to her chamber, to speak privately with her. And then, she announced to the girl, that her father call her to Grima's temple to serve the Fell Dragon as his vessel.

Celia were trying to remain calm when she passed this information to her daughter, but Lina saw clearly that her mother is hart broken and sad, so the little girl really started to panic. It was just too sudden and, too strange… It was just five days since Lina accidentally eavesdropped the conversation between the Grimleal and her mother and now she was in this situation… Her servants were already busy by packing her things to valises and bags. And what's the worst nobody even asked her if she want to go to the temple or not, and Lina was outraged by this fact.

"I'm not an object, to move me here and there! Why nobody asked me for my opinion? Why nobody care how I feel about it?" She looked at Celia with remorse in her eyes. "Even you mum…"

Celia approached her daughter and she embraced her firmly. "I'm sorry Lina I have no other choice, your father's words… are absolute…" She said these words with shaking voice, and it scared Lina. Her mother has been afraid… She has been afraid of her own husband… Why everyone, even his own wife is so freighted of him?

"Mother… about my father… What kind of person is he?"

"He's the Great priest of Grima…" Celia replies as if it was enough for an answer.

"No… I mean, why are you afraid of him?"

The mother blinked in surprise "I don't… I never…" She said after a short while of silence between them.

"You do…" Lina insisted "I can tell, by just looking on your face. Besides you're not the only one… Gil always change the subject when I'm asking him about father, he never speaks anything about him… And when I asked Charles about the Great priest once, he got angry for some reason. But I want to know mum, I want to know why you don't like my father, and why he summoned me to the temple so suddenly…so please, tell me."

The woman started to wonder how she could explain this whole issue to Lina, without scaring her.

She sight very loudly. "Lina, it's all very hard to explain… Your father, he's just… He's so devoted to Grima that bounds with his family don't matter for him. He sacrifice his whole live to serve his master, and he's ready for everything for the sake of the Fell Dragon."

"For everything, you say…?" Lina pursed her brows." What for example? Did he ever threatening you mother? Is he dangerous?"

Celia was silent for very long time, she wasn't sure how could she answer this question.

"Well… He has absolute control under this city, that's why it's better not to mess with him…" She finally said.

Lina shook her head. "But still, I don't understand… Why he needs me now? He never cared about me before."

"It's not true Lady Lina." The old servant approached the girl out of nowhere. He has big fake smile plastered on his face. "Master Validar cared about you ever since the day of your birth; in fact we are here to serve you because he ordered us to do so."

Lina was surprised at first, but she reminds herself about the confusing conversation she eavesdrops. That's right – She was thinking – They are not servants of my mother, they are from the temple so they probably… Wait a minute… ever since I was born?!

She quickly turned to face her mum. "Is that means they were planning to take me to the temple ever since I was born mother?!"

In response Celia looked at the old Grimleal with anger on her face, he already spilled too much, and he probably did that on purpose.

"Mother, answer me, you knew about it from the start?"

Celia looked at her daughter sadly "I do… I knew that someday they will take you away from me…" She replies weakly.

Now Lina got angry, why mother was hiding this fact from her until now?

"Why…?" She whispered "Mother, if you knew, why didn't you told me sooner?! I don't know what's going on, I'm even not sure who I am anymore, and what they…" - She pointed her index finger on the old man – "…Are expecting of me! Why I have to go with them?"

Celia didn't say anything in response, and Lina got even angrier. She always has a short temper.

"Say something, mother!" She shouted "Don't you think that I deserve some explanation?!"

"But milady…" The old servant answered instead of Celia "That's why we're going to take you with us, to explain everything to you. Don't worry, about this. Your father… he has answers for all of your questions."

"Can you tell me something?" Lina addressed the old man.

"What might it be, milady?"

The girl took a few steps to get closer to the Grimleal. "What is it that my father wants from me? Did he expect something special of me? Why did he choose me as Grima's vessel? And what is Grima's vessel anyway?"

The Grimleal smiled strangely. "Your father didn't choose you, it was master Grima himself."

"Stop right now!" Celia shouted.

"What do you mean?" Lina asked at the same time.

In response, the man placed a finger on his mouths.

"Your mother is right…" He said after a few seconds "I've already told you enough. Besides, I have no such authority to speak about your great mission…"

Lina raised her brows in surprise. "What is… my mission?" She remembered that the Grimleal mentioned some mission before, during their talk with mother. And she still didn't understand what they meant.

"You will find out yourself… soon." The old man placed his hand on Lina's shoulder. "All you have to do is accompany us to the temple."

* * *

><p>Gilbert was very nervous recently. Ever since he discovered that the Grimleal wants to take Lina away from home, and make a true vessel of Grima from her, he just couldn't stand still. He meandered around the house, here and there, without any destination. He was just unable to focus on anything. All his thoughts were concentrated around his sister. He was afraid that he would never see her again, but even more, he was afraid that if she would go to the temple, she wouldn't be the same person anymore. She might become just like their father… she might be scary, cruel, and she might be blinded by her own devotion. And finally, (What is the worst) she might become Grima himself…<p>

Grima... the demon, which mother always warned him about. Not in public of course, but when they were alone. Only then Celia reiterating to her son, that he should never worship the Fell Dragon. Because in fact Grima is an evil creature, and worshiping him is very dangerous for humans.

Gilbert agreed with this opinion, he could see how people devoted to Grima behaved; they were just… crazy, and insane. They draw joy of misery, and pain, and they were heartless.

The boy just cannot understand how his little sister can be connected with the demon dragon, and how could she possibly become one with him. This whole issue was just unbelievable for Gilbert. He remembered that when the servants from the temple were trying to explain to him that Lina is byword of Grima, he just cannot get on, to this. For Gilbert the idea that his sister is one and the same as the ancient powerful and mighty dragon, which nearly destroyed the world thousands of years ago, was an absurd. Lina was just… just Lina. She was his sister, his little, innocent, and sometimes annoying (because of her stupid pranks) sister. He didn't want to part with her, but on the other hand what could he possibly do about it? The answer was simple… Absolutely nothing… He was just a kid; he can't do anything to stop the Grimleal from taking Lina away. If even their mother can't do anything about it, then who can?

He was so enwrapped in his own thoughts, that he didn't realize that Lina is going in his direction, and she's absent minded as well. As a result of this situation they bumped into one another.

"Ah… I'm sorry Gil." Lina said with dull voice when she finally noticed him.

"Whatever…" Her brother replies weakly.

They stared at one another with sad expressions.

"So…" Gilbert addressed his sister "How are you feeling?"

"I feel lost… I'm angry and sad at the same time." The girl answered him honestly.

"Yeah… The same goes for me… This whole situation makes me worried… You are probably feeling even worse than me, so if there is something I can do for you, just tell me, ok?"

"I know Gil… Thank you for worrying about me…" She smiled at him sadly, and she was about to leave but Gilbert grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Wait…" He said nervously, squeezing her hand. He wanted to spend some time with her while he still can. "Where are your servants?" He asked first.

"Too busy by packing my things, to chase after me, as they always do…"

"Then…!" The boy nearly shouted. "Then… Maybe you want to play with me, like the other day. We can play hide and seek, or tag, or we can read some books together, or you can play pranks on me, or ride on my back, or… or… whatever!"

Lina's face becomes a bit brighter. She knew that her brother wants to cheer her up somehow, and for that she was very grateful to him.

"Can we just… talk?" She asked him.

"Of course." Gilbert replies her quickly. "About anything you want."

They sit down on the sofa, but for some time they remain silent, they just didn't know how to start the conversation.

Lina spoke up first. "Hey, Gil… Can you tell me something about father?"

The boy blinked in surprise, their father was the last person he wanted to speak about with her. "Why about him?" He finally asked.

"Simply because, I don't know him... And since I have to leave to the temple to serve there, I would probably meet him sooner or later… I just want to be prepared for this meeting."

Gilbert frowned with sad face. Memories about Validar were rather unpleasant for him, but at the other hand Lina was right, she should know with who she has to deal with.

"Do you even remember him?" His sister asked again.

"Yeah… I still remember…" The boy mumbled. "Where should I start…?" He was silent for some time but after a moment he spoke up.

"When I was very little kid, he was still coming here to greet mother from time to time, about once per five months or once per six months… Anyway once in a blue moon… But when he was here, it always makes me very scared and nervous…"

Lina looked at her brother shifty, with questions all over her face.

"Don't get it wrong, he wasn't mean to me, he never shouted at me, he never even touched me… But I'm sure, that he always scorned me… The way he was looking at me, the way he addressed me, and his whole attitude… It all passed a clear message to me, and this massage said 'you are worthless'. If I would die it would probably please him."

"Brother, how could you…" Lina said with dull voice, but Gilbert interrupted her.

"It's true Lina. I can feel it even today, he didn't cared about me at all, he despite me, and he also blamed me for mother's departure from the temple…"

"Mother's departure? What do you mean?" Lina asked confused. There were more and more questions instead of answers.

Gilbert sent her a strange look; he was also surprised that she didn't know about this issue. Did mother never say a word about this to her?

"You didn't know?" The boy asked.

"About what?"

"That mother was a priestess of Grima, and she was strongly involved in the war when she was younger."

Lina bit her lip in frustration. She didn't know about this fact. The girl started to wonder how many secrets her mother is still hiding from her. She was already sure that mother knows much more, than she wants to admit. But Lina didn't push her, because she could see how this situation affects her mum. She was sad and gloomy, and she wandered around with heavy heart for the past five days.

The girl shook her head. "I didn't know, but… can you tell me about it as well? What the fact that mother was once the priestess of Grima has to do with you?"

Gilbert smiled sadly. "In simple words our mother surrenders of function of the priestess, because I was born. And not only that… She departed from the temple and the other priests completely… She moved to this house to be as far from the temple of Grima as it's possible, and she appointed Charles, as her personal guardian to protect herself from rage of our father, or some other members of the temple.

She did all this for my sake, to give me normal… well… nearly normal live. Since then relationship between our parents become very tense. Validar was appalled by the fact that mother gives up on her service to Grima, and their relation become very awkward.

He visited us here from time to time, but he was marble and distant to mother and me… And then mum expected you…" The boy smiled. "She was very happy about this but then… everything becomes even more complicated. When father discovered that she's pregnant he ordered her to return to the temple until the day of your birth, and she has no other choice than too agree…"

"What do you mean by 'She has no other choice'!?" Lina asked irritated because just a few minutes ago her mother told her exactly the same thing. "There are always other possibilities!"

In response Gilbert just shook his head. Lina was still a naive kid… She still believed that she's free in this city of madness…

He decided to ignore her outburst, and he cleared his trough.

"Well, mother… concluded that it would be safer for her to give birth to you there. After all there are many skilled healers and physicians in the temple.

And also father told mother that as a former priestess of Grima, and as his wife, in a way, she has a duty to give birth to her child inside of the temple. Mother wasn't so happy about it but she agreed, and Charles and I are accompanied her to hearten her just a bit.

She was afraid of coming back, and faces the other priests, she was afraid of their rage. But fortunately, nothing bad happened during her pregnancy. In fact the servants from the temple take a surprisingly good care of her. The Grimleal priests treated her cagily, but they did nothing bad to her. You were born, and then…" Gilbert paused suddenly; no more words came out from his mouths.

"And then… what?" Lina asked her brother.

"…Then father became the Great priest of Grima, and to my great relieve he never came to visit us again. Instead of that, he sends here some of his servants to watch over you…" The boy bites his tongue a bit too late, and Lina looked at him with puzzled face.

"To be honest, I don't understand your story at all…" She said. "If mother did everything she could to depart from the temple, and she changed her live, then why she sends me there, just like that? And if father really is such a jerk, and he scorned you so much, then why he do care about me?"

Gilbert placed his hand on Lina's shoulder "Mother doesn't want you to go… She loves you, she really does. But since father is a Great priest of Grima, she just cannot disobey him…"

"And why not?!" Lina cried. "Can't she just reject his request? Can't she convince him to change his mind? Can't she just… stop him somehow…?"

"She can't…" Gilbert replies weakly "Even if she would try, father would probably punish her for this, and then he would take you to Grima's temple anyway…"

Lina placed her head on her brother shoulder, she has some tears in her eyes, and she felt even worse after this conversation.

"I've never even met our father before…" She whispered. "…but I already hate him…"

"Don't say that, you are very precious to him."

"I'm precious, but you're not?! You are his son as well, and you said he scorned you…"

"But you are different; you have something very special in you." Gilbert reply.

Lina roused, and she set her eyes on her brother. "You knew as well… about this 'special thing', or something like that?"

He accidentally spilled too much, again, and he was now in panic, he has no idea how to explain to her, this whole 'bound with Grima' thing.

"Not exactly…" Gilbert finally spited out "They were trying to explain this 'specialness' of yours to me, once. But I don't get it at all… So please don't ask me. Better ask our father…"

To his relieve Lina didn't asked him for anything anymore. Instead she just embraced him firmly.

"You and mother… are both terrible." She said to him. "You were hiding something very important from me my whole live, weren't you?"

Gilbert didn't know what to say, but Lina didn't expect any response from him.

"But it doesn't matter now…I don't want to argue, or accuse you of anything… It's too late for something like that…" Lina was angry at both of them, but she concluded that it's pointless to get argue now. She just didn't want to part with them at odds. The tears that Lina has been holding for past five days finally get out of her eyes. "I just want you to know that…" She paused, and she sobbed a few times. "I'll be so lonely without you!"

Her brother immediately returned the embrace. "And I without you…" Gilbert affirmed his sister, and for a few minutes they were crying together.

* * *

><p>The next day in the evening Lina has been already packed and ready to depart. All residents of the house were now gathered before the gate of the garden, to say their goodbyes to Lina. Not only mother, and Gilbert but also Charles, and two maids of Celia were here.<p>

Lina saw clearly how her mother did her best to stop her tears.

Gil has been standing beside his mum, and he sniffed a few times, very quietly. Charles wasn't crying but he was silent, and his face was gloomy and pale. It was painful also for him. In the past, when Lina was still a baby, he was afraid of what she might become in the future. He suspected that she might be dangerous and cruel as benefit for the most important servant of Grima. But thanks the gods his fears were absolutely unjustified.

Lady Lina was just a normal girl. She was a girl with warm heart, with gentle nature, and with a beautiful smile. Over all these years he has learned to love Lady Lina as if she was his own daughter. That's why he was in great pain now.

The fact that the Grimleal decided to take her away so suddenly, caused blood boiling inside of his veins. But on the other hand, he knew that there was no other way, and the most reasonable thing to do is to fulfill Validar's wish. Thanks to this action at least Lady Celia will be… safer. Charles repeats this to himself over and over again, but in the same time he cannot help but feel guilty about this all.

He approached Lady Lina, and without even thinking about what he's doing first, he stroked her hair, then he bowed to her and kissed her on the forehead.

The servants of Lina looked at this scene in shock. Such behavior was acceptable in case of Lady Celia, and young Master Gilbert. After all they are all related by blood, a family, but this man? He was completely stranger to Lady Lina, his action was absolutely inexplicable for the Grimleal more even it was insolence in their eyes.

But apparently Lady Lina was content of his strange action. She didn't protest she just smiled at him in response.

"I'll be missing you milady."

"And I'll be missing you too, Charles." She replies to the knight. "Thank you for taking care of me… Thank you for playing with me… Thank you for every minute of your time you gave me… But most of all, thank you for your service to my mother, please watch over her when I'll be away."

"O-of course…" The man replays with shaking voice. "Don't worry about this; it's my duty after all…"

"And before I leave…" She addressed Charles again. "I want you to know that I really respect you for your loyalty, you are the greatest knight I've ever seen."

The little girl's words really moved this man, and his eyes became wet.

In fact Lady Lina didn't know any other knight beside of him. It was very rare for her to left her mother's residence, and even if she does, her servants always accompanied her everywhere, and they effectively isolated her from other humans. So consequently she didn't know any other people aside from her small family in the house.

But at this moment this fact does not matter for Charles. Maybe he was a big man, with great strength but his heart was very soft, so tears started to fall from his eyes without him even knowing.

"Thank you Lady Lina, but I think you overstate me. I'm not half as good as I should be…"

Lina shook her head. "You are…" She replies. "You just take yourself for granted."

She looked on his face, now all wet of tears, and she smiled at him sadly. She always knew that he loves her very much, and she cannot help but treat him as if he was her father. She always respected Charles, and she looked up to him. He was very precious to Lina.

"Maybe you need a handkerchief?" She asked him with weak smile on her face.

"A… handkerchief?" He asked her surprised in return; he was still unaware of the waterfalls of tears falling from his cheeks.

He understands everything only when he touched his face.

"What is it?" He mumbled to himself. "Water from my eyes…" The knight said quietly when he saw drops of salty tears on his fingers.

"I'm sorry Lady Lina; it looks like I got a bit too emotional. I should take control of my feelings so… excuse me for a while."

"Don't worry about it Charles." Lina was trying to comfort him somehow, but he departed from her quickly, and he runs towards the house. He couldn't possibly contain his sadness anymore. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry Lady Lina!" The man shouted a few times on his way back to the mansion.

In reality he didn't apologized about his manifestation of feelings but about his own, and Lady Celia's passivity in this whole 'taking away' matter.

He started to repeat to himself that they had no other choice, but it wasn't calmed him at all. Deep inside his heart Charles knew that it was just an excuse. Theoretically they could do something to stop the Grimleal from taking Lady Lina with them, at least for now… They could serve some excuse to them, they could ask them for more time to prepare Lina for this new situation… but they didn't.

For some reason Lady Celia wasn't tried to stop them anymore, and Charles didn't say any word of objection as well. But now he felt terrible about this. Before he even realized it he was already in his room and he was tearing his hair out.

All people in the garden were kipped their eyes on the knight until he finally disappeared inside of the house. Strange silence fall after Charles closed the door behind him.

The Grimleal were still in shock, and they didn't say anything. Celia, and Gilbert were able to understand why the silver haired knight is in such state, but they didn't comment it because they were too enwrapped in their own sad thoughts. And Lina… Lina was just too moved by his behavior to say anything.

"Sir Charles is such a soft man…" One of the maids breaks the silence.

"I must admit that I'm moved as well." The other maid replies her. "Think about it… For me, it seems as if Lady Lina was just a small baby yesterday, and look at her now… She is old enough to start her service to master Grima, and fulfill her destiny…"

"Indeed…" Her friend agreed. "Time really does fly… You must be very excited Lady Lina."

The girl looked at them with simper on her face. Apparently, the maids was unaware, of how heard it was for the girl to leave this house. Her little simple world, where she spends her short live until now… No, she wasn't excited… disorientated, and lost were better words for describing her mental state at this moment.

"I feel rather oddly… yes." She said to them.

"Surely it's excitement, and nerves at the same time. Lady Lina do you even know how honorable your function will be…? No wait, how honorable it already is? I wish I could be you milady."

Lina just snickered in response.- I doubted it… - She was thinking, but she didn't said it out loud.

"Stop it!" The other maid reprimanded her. "You're embarrassing our young Lady."

The woman shook her head. "I'm sorry… I'm just trying to say that I'm proud of you milady…"

"We both are, and we wish you good lack." The other woman added.

"Thank you…" Lina said quietly, and when she turned her eyes from them, she observed that her mother is nowhere to be found. Celia suddenly disappeared.

Where are you mum? – The girl started to wonder, but she has no time to think over it for long. Her brother was the next to say his farewell, and he practically dash on her to embrace her firmly. He sniffed a few times again.

"Bye sis… Bye for now…" He whispered. "We'll see each other soon, right?"

"Right…" Lina assured him. "After all, with whom else I could play with, if not with you Gil? I promise, I'll visit you and mum as soon as possible."

"And I'll be waiting…" The boy said quietly. "…until your return."

"You can count on it!" Lina exclaimed, while releasing herself from her brother's embrace. "Before you realize, I'll be here again, to play with you, make some pranks on you, and to niggle you all the time!"

Gilbert cannot help but smile weakly. "I can't wait…" The boy knew that, meeting with Lina would probably be impossible from now on. Once she will enter the temple, their father would probably never let her go. But for now, he wanted to believe in his sister's words.

"You know…" He said after a short while of silence. "I can always step out, to serve in the temple as the priest. If I'll do this, then we could be together all the time."

"It's a wonderful idea, young Master Gilbert!" The Grimleal who was at once the boy's magic teacher chimed in. "With your great talents in dark arts, and your cleverly, it won't be a problem for you to become the priest of Grima. And I'm sure that your father would be pleased of it as well."

The Grimleal approved this idea, but Lina was dissent.

"No…" She addressed her brother. "There is no need to do something like this for me, brother… Although I appreciate your willingness… but I think our mother need you much more than me, now. You should stay with her, she's already heartbroken. I can't even image how she would feel if you leave her too…"

Gilbert has low his head. "You are probably right…" He mumbled quietly.

Meantime Celia emerged from the nearest rose bush, with a flower in her hand. It was a beautiful full bloomed blue rose with delicate petals. She tucked it into her daughter's hair.

"Mum…?" Lina looked at her mother with questions in her eyes.

"You look so beautiful now…" Celia said in reverie. "This flower suits your hair color very well. Keep it ok? As a memento of your mother, to never forget me…"

Lina set her eyes on her mother, and she stared at her in disbelieve. She approached Celia slowly, and then she embraced her with all her might. The woman was a bit surprised by her daughter's sudden action but she quickly returned her embrace.

"Why are you saying such things mum!?" Lina asked pressing her head against her mother's chest. "I'll never forget you! Never ever, no matter what would happen!" The girl's eyes became wet of tears. "And don't say it, as if we'll never see each other, we'll meet again, certainly!"

Celia smiled weakly, and she gently runs her hand over her daughter's hair. "We will… someday…"

"Soon…" The girl corrected.

"Soon honey, soon…" She looked at her daughter's sad face. "And no matter what you'll decide to do with your live, no matter which decision you will made, no matter what you will became… I always and unconditionally will love you."

"And I will love you too mum, always." Lina said shading her tears away.

Everyone looked at this scene in silence. It was beautiful, and at the same time, very sad. Gilbert looked at them with sad smile, and tears in his eyes, the maids step closer to mother and daughter with benignant smiles on their faces. Only the Grimleal servants were somehow exasperated by this situation. They just cannot understand these sudden manifestations of useless feelings, and it makes them nervous.

Finally after a long while of silence the old Grimleal cleared his throat in suggestive way.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you… but I think it's about time to leave. It's an evening after all, and it will be completely dark soon, so we should go Lady Lina."

"Yeah…" The girl answered him, and she slowly released herself from her mother's arms. She approached her servants and she turned to face her family the last time. "Thank you for everything, mum… Gil… I love you very much."

"We love you too…" They said at once, and they weakly waved to her in the last gesture of goodbye.

Meantime the old Grimleal has opened the magic portal, and soon Lina and the other servants disappeared in the shadows.

Celia and Gilbert were standing speechless in the silence for a while, but after just a few seconds, the mother suddenly fell to her knees, and she starts screaming and sobbing in despair.

"M-mum…" Her son coughs out with broken voice. He wanted to say something to comfort her, but he was in a pity state himself, and he didn't know what to do.

"Lady Celia calm down!" One of the maids said to her. I know it's hard for you, but try to think of how honorable it is to become a g…"

"Shut up!" The woman interrupted her brutally. "You don't understand anything! I'm a coward… a coward, and nothing more…" She said to herself desperately.

Then Celia shook her head. - No… She will return to me… she will return… she will return... The Hero of Shadow said so… she assured me… she promised me… - Celia repeat it to herself in her mind many times, but in the other hand she has unbearable feeling that she will never see her daughter again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: <strong>

**End of chapter 5 (Finally) **

**No honestly, when I started writing this chapter, I was thinking it will be short, very short, but somehow it ended up as the longest chapter, I've write so far. (Funny don't you think?) **

** I hope you like it, despite my poor grammar and all… **

**And one more thing, I know that blue roses ****do not exist in nature. But I was reading somewhere that this flower is a symbol of 'accomplishing something impossible', as well as a symbol of love, so its suits this story somehow.**

**I was thinking that it would be nice if Lina would receive some unique farewell gift from her mother. Since Celia has a garden, full of roses in ****every**** possible color then why not the blue one as well? After all this is a funfic not reality. :D**

**Anyway thanks for reading!**

**I do not own Fire Emblem.**


	6. The temple of darkness

They appeared in the plaza right before the entrance of the temple, and to be honest, Lina was a bit disappointed about it. She has a hope that she could take at least a short scroll, before they reach their destination. But the old man was a great sorcerer, and his power allowed him to take the whole distance at once.

The girl took a few steps forward to take a closer look on this place.

At first glance, it looked like a normal old castle, very huge old castle, with many soaring towers, and probably more, than just one ward. The construction was emblazoned by some strange ornaments, and symbols but Lina has no idea what could they mean.

But when she set her eyes on the large window on the front, she held her breath in shock; it was a stained glass with very familiar symbol on it. The girl clenched her right fist; the symbol on the window looked exactly the same as her mark.

"What does it mean?" Lina mumbled to herself when her servants approached her from behind.

"Welcome in the greatest temple of Grima on the entire continent Lady Lina." One of the Grimleal - Gilbert's teacher said to her. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

"I must admit that it is quite impressive building, but the front stained glass is definitely the most interesting thing." She replies, and she looked at the man, in expectation of some kind of reaction from him. But to her surprise there was no reaction at all. She stared at him, and the man just stared back at her, without any particular expression. He didn't realize what she was talking about, or he just ignored this comment.

"I'm glad you like it…" He said after a few seconds. "This is your true home after all…"

Lina was just about to ask him what did he means by that, but she has no time to say anything, because the old man interrupted her.

"We should go inside, it's late… I'm sure you're tired Lady Lina, you have to get some rest." Lina looked at him strangely, but then she realized he was right, she was tired… in fact very tired. These sad farewells with her family took a lot of mental strength of her, so she just nodded in agreement.

They approached the massive front door with large golden knocker on it. The old man grabbed it on his old thin and lined hand, and he knocked firmly a few times.

They were waiting about ten minutes, before the old Grimleal lost his patience. He started to knock endlessly and loudly in anger.

"Open the door! Now!" He shouted.

After a short while the door creaked terribly, and someone pulled them from the other side with great afford, just to make a small space between the inside of the old temple, and the outside world.

Middle aged man with dark curly hair and bushy beard emerged from inside, crossing his muscular arms in a gesture of irritation.

"Do you have any idea how exhausting it is to open these gates?! What are you doing here at this hour?! There are no plans for any night ceremony or celebration today, so get out of here. The temple is already closed!"

How nice of him… - Lina was thinking with irony. – Maybe I could still return home to my mother.

"Silence fool!" The Grimleal woman shouted. "Let us pass or you'll never see the sunrise again!"

The man smirked in response. "Are you treating me woman? What can you do? As I can see, you are nothing more than just a simple servant. I have no obligation to let you in, so late in the evening."

The woman frowned, and she clenched her fists. "You offended me; I'm not a simple servant. I'm a servant, and a protector of the vessel!" She turned to Lina, and she pointed at the girl.

The man stared at Lina for a while, before the woman's words came down to him. He took a step in the young girl's direction, then the next step, and another one. He came up to Lina very slowly. She gulped nervously when their eyes meet. She knew that he examine her, and for some reason he was very impressed by her presence.

"I-is this… vessel of the Fell Dragon he-herself?" Now he became nervous, and he started stutter.

"This is her…" The old Grimleal confirmed, and after his words the doorman did something… very strange.

He felled to his knees, and he bowed a few times before startled and disorientated little girl.

"I knew you're coming..." He whispered "But I never imaged you'll be here so soon… He said lowering his head. "F-forgive me m-my rudeness, m-milady, my m-master, y-your greatness! I be-beg your f-forgiveness!" Lina looked at this man, stuttering and full of fear in disbelief. His behavior was just inexplicable for the girl.

An adult just abased himself before her - the little girl, and apparently he was afraid of her rage. This whole scene was unbelievable, and Lina didn't know what to think about this. She concluded that the function she will be serve in the temple must be incredibly important, and honorable indeed. She continues to stare at him, while the man was shaking in fear.

"D-Don't worry…" She finally addressed him. "It's alright, just stand up, and let us enter…"

"R-right away your greatness!" The doorman stands up quickly, and he dashed towards the door to open them broadly, and then they finally came in.

It was so dark inside that Lina couldn't see anything at first, but after a few seconds her eyes get used to all-embracing darkness, and she looked around.

They entered to the great hall. There were statues of some scary looking dragons on each side of the gates. Some paintings were put up on the walls, but it was too dark to see what they represented. On the right was a long and dark corridor, and in the center were huge stairs with long red carpet laying on them.

"I'll go to inform master Validar about our arriving." The Grimleal female said to them.

"Do this…" The old man agreed. "We'll be on our way."

He grabbed Lina's hand, and he led her towards the corridor while the woman turned to the stairs.

"Come on Lady Lina." The man said pulling the girl after him.

"Y-yeah" She replies weakly. The girl was clearly scared; this place was just so… bleak, so dark, and so hostile that Lina cannot stand it. It surely wasn't the place for a seven years old girl to live in… She wanted to turn back, and run away, but it was already too late to do so. The doorman has already closed the gates.

"Is there something else I can do for her greatness?" The door guardian asked the servant of Lina.

"Actually there is…" The man replies to him with strange smile "You could be… her porter." He said heading him over two valises full of Lina's private things inside of them.

Teacher of Gilbert didn't want to admit it even to himself, but these things were really, really heavy. It was just too much for his weedy and weak arms of sorcerer, who never even touched anything heavier than a tome of magic spells. And the doorman has a pair of muscular arms, so for him it was not a problem to carry these valises around. In fact he was happy, and proud of himself that in some way he could be useful for the vessel of Grima.

They went together through the small dark corridor, to the next great hall with many massive marble columns which beard the whole construction together. Then they turned left to the smaller chamber lighten by one lone torch.

Lina sighted in relieve when she saw the first light in this dark place. The lighten point on the wall hearten her a little, and tension in her body disappeared. But now she started shaking, and the old Grimleal who was still holding her hand in his own sensed it.

"Are you afraid of darkness milady?" He asked, and Lina quickly shook her head to deny his suspicions, but it was so dark that the man didn't notice her gesture.

"You really shouldn't…" He addressed her. "Darkness is not your enemy, it's your natural ally there is no need to be afraid…" The girl just nodded weakly in agreement, but it doesn't changed the fact that she was scared… nearly to death. For all this time since they entered to the temple, she has a strange feeling, that in a minute someone or rather something fall upon her to hurt her, or kill her. Lina just couldn't get rid of this feeling, despite that she really wanted to. The sudden awareness that she have to live here from now on completely overwhelmed her. She cannot help but gulped very loudly in fear.

"Do you know Lady Lina…" The old man spoke up again. "That before creation of the world there was absolutely nothing, but darkness everywhere… It's fascinating when you think about it… Darkness existed before anything else… you can even say that live has it's begins in darkness…"

"_What a humbug…" _Lina suddenly heard a female voice nearby. She looked around to see if the woman who came here with them catch up to them already.

It was dark but the girl could see that she's not here. Lina was surrounded by men, and there was no sign of her third servant yet.

But if it wasn't that woman then who said that? Lina asked herself. She looked at the old man who was still holding her hand.

"Did you hear that?" She asked.

"What milady? I hear nothing else then the sounds of my footsteps."

"Somebody said…" She started, but then she concluded that the man might feel offended if she would repeat the words that she just heard. "No… nothing…"

She didn't say anything else about it, it appeared that nobody else heard this strange voice, and it was suspicious for Lina, she suddenly felt thrills on her back. She was scared, she was thinking that somebody chase after her to harm her. Her imagination started to work at full capacity, and all the visions she had inside of her mind were terrifying.

Suddenly they heard a loud scream of pain fortified by echo. Lina couldn't take this all anymore, she screamed back as if in response, and then she immediately put a hand on her mouths, in attempting of pulling herself together. But she couldn't. Her body was shaking, and her eyes became wet, she was unable to take any other step forward.

The servants stopped their march immediately and, looked at her in horror.

"Your greatness!" The doorman shouted.

"What's wrong milady?!" The old man asked.

"Did something happen to you? Did you hurt yourself? Are you alright?" The third man asked, nervously.

Lina looked at these people in disbelieve, apparently the screams that make her blood run cold didn't impress them at all.

"Isn't that obvious? I can't believe you asked me that question." She replies them with her voice still shaking. "What was that noise just…?" Before she was able to ask, another scream reach to her ears, and this one was even louder than the previous one.

Lina clenched her teeth, and pressed her hands against her ears.

"See? Again!" The girl shouted.

After her words, there was collective sight of relieve. For a few seconds the servants were worried that something terrible happened to the precious vessel of Grima, but fortunately it was nothing serious.

"I see… It was just a scream that disturbed you so much…" The old man sighted.

"Just a scream?!" Lina shouted incensed. "It sounds like cries of human cut into small pieces." When she said that another scream came on to them.

The doorman set his eyes on the floor. The place where the screams came from was probably below them.

"Who knows…?" He said after a short while. "Maybe that's exactly what is happening…"

Lina became so pale that it was visible even in complete darkness, and she took a few steps backwards to back off from this man. The old servant sends him a grim look, but guardian of the gates probably didn't notice that.

"You see Lady Lina, there are dungeons below us. Apparently that was screeches of some heretic who's probably sentenced to torture, that's all…" He said, and again painful scream came to them as if in confirmation of his words.

"But this is… horrible…" The girl coughs out in horror. "Are you saying that there is some man just below us who is tormented, and tortured, and you're telling me this as if it was nothing? What's wrong with you?"

The old man looked at Lina shifty. "Milady, I have no idea why are you so incensed. This person whoever it is, deserve punishment. Dungeons of our temple are only for miscreants, we just can't allow anyone to insult our master, so those who dare to do such a terrible thing must be immediately punished or eliminated."

"E-eliminated…?" Lina whispered weakly. "Then… then if I'll say something wrong about the Fell Dragon… even accidentally… Are you going to kill me then?"

To Lina's great surprise, and consternation, instead of answering her question the men started to laugh loudly on her face. Their laughter, and the screech of the convicted man jumbled together, and the effect was… just horrifying. Their amusement was so misplaced in this situation that Lina started afraid of them as well.

Are these guys insane or something? - She was thinking, and she took two more steps backwards with her whole body shaking.

Meantime the old Grimleal refrained himself from laughing, and he cleared his throat very loudly.

"I'm sorry for my behavior just now Lady Lina but what you said… is a paradox… you of all people will never speak ill things about master Grima."

"Why not? Ever human can said something wrong or did something wrong, as I said even accidentally, and then what?" Lina asked despite that she was afraid to hear the answer.

"Even if you did something wrong, what I doubt… Nobody ever dare to hurt you."

Lina blinked in surprise. "Is it because I'm a daughter of the Great Priest?" She asked curiously.

"That's the one reason, yes." The servant confirmed.

"But there is another one…?" The girl asked a question again.

"Yes…"

"And you still can't tell me what is it?"

The man shook his head. "As I said before I have no such authority."

Lina was frustrated, no matter how many questions she will ask no matter to whom she addressed them. She has a feeling that she will never receive a simple and clear answer. Mother, Gil, the old man, and the other servants… they were all hiding something from her, and everyone as if in some collusion were avoiding the answer.

"Can't you just tell me everything, and be done with it!? This all really started to annoy me, come on spit it out now, I order you to tell me everything you know!" Lina was so affrighted by this whole situation that she can't control herself anymore. She collapsed on the floor, because her legs started quavering from exhausting, and anxiety. But despite all that the girl raised her head, she looked at her servants with scary eyes, full of fear, and rage in the same time.

The old servant gulped, he suddenly found himself between hell and high water. Lady Lina just gave him an order he cannot obey without grave consequences. If he will disobey her, he might be death tomorrow. But in the other hand if he would obey it, then Validar would probably punish him for breaking the Grimleal rules, after all only the Great Priest has an authority to educate Lady Lina about her destiny. This rule was the reason why, they were hiding all this from her until now.

Now the screech that disturbed Lady Lina a while ago scared him as well. Suddenly he realized that he might be inside of one of these dungeons below him, very soon. There was only one way to avoid the punishment, and he knew which way it was.

He quickly falls to his knees. "Lady Lina please, you can't expect an answer from me… Please I beg you, have mercy, and hold your questions for now. I'm your servant, and it's my duty to obey you, but this thing… this one thing I can't do for you…" Lina stared at him with visible anger in her eyes, so he continues his speech to mollify her somehow.

"I promise you!" He exclaimed. "I promise you… that you will find answers for your questions… soon! Very soon…! Even tomorrow! Just not from me… I can't… give you an answer"

"Be quiet…" Lina growled at him resigned. "Enough, I've had enough, just stop this pathetic act already…"

The old servant could see that the vessel of Grima is still angry at him, it appeared that his begging annoyed her even more - I'm closer to death then ever…- The man thoughts to himself, but at least there was one advantage, she didn't asked him anything else.

Lina stands up with some effort, and she took a deep breath to calm down.

"Can we go now?" The girl asked after a few moments, when she finally pulled herself together.

The servants looked at one another revealingly, and without any other word they went through their way again.

What's wrong with all of them? – Lina was thinking – Why they are treating me so… oddly? Why they are abased themselves before me? And they are looking at me with such fear… As if I would be some kind of monster, or death herself… First this doorman, and now this man who served me as long as I can remember… He never kneeled before me until now, he never begged me for anything, and now he suddenly….

Lina has no time to finish her thoughts, she tripped on some crack on the floor, and she would probably fall flat on her face if her brother's teacher didn't catch her in the last moment.

"Please, be careful Lady Lina, you should pay more attention of where are you going."

But the girl ignored his advice, and soon she reverie again.

I hate this place – She thought to herself – There is no any light here, so I can't even see where I'm going, and the atmosphere here is terrible. For me being here is like being inside of some kind of tomb. There is not a living soul, and also I feel something demonic, and evil in the air, I can't stand it... – Her body started to shake again – I hate this place, I hate this place, I hate this place, and I want to go home, I want to… see mum… - Tears fell from her eyes when she recalled her mother, but she quickly shed them away. She knew that there's no turning back, at least for now… She must do what they expect her to do, or otherwise…- She could still hear the painful scream of a tortured man, and she could still feel thrills on her back. – Yes… otherwise it might be just terrible…

They crossed trough many other chambers, huge and small, they marched through very long and winding staircase. Lina has no idea where is their destination but she was under an impression that their way is endless, and it will never end.

Fortunately after a few more minutes the small group has stopped before the door to some chamber, and the old Grimleal said "We're here…"

Lina gulped nervously, she didn't know what is on the other side of the door but she expected some cold and dark room without any window or light, a place similar to the rest of the temple. The old man pulled out a small key from his pocket, and he unlocked the door. When he opened them, the bright light from inside jar on Lina's eyes. She squinted, and blinked in surprise.

"You should go first milady, this is the chamber prepared only for you."

Lina entered the room with some hesitation, but when she saw what is inside she was impressed. First of all, this place as oppose to everything in the temple she saw so far was well lighten by many torches coopted to the walls. There were two huge windows with stain glasses, and generally the whole room was very big. There was a table in the center of the chamber with a chair so elegant and ornamented so carefully that it resembled a throne more than a simple chair.

There was a four-poster bed, and a small sofa near the wall. A statue of some scary looking dragon was located in the corner of the room. Lina suspected that it was a simulacrum of Grima.

But the most important thing for the girl was the fact that there were many bookshelves filled to capacity by books. She approached one of the bookshelf, and she gently runs her hand through the backbones.

"Are you saying that someone prepared this chamber for me…? So this is my room now? And all these books as well?"

The servants looked at one another suggestively, with smirks on their faces. They knew Lady Lina very well after all. They knew that the simple sight of so many books in one place would please her the most.

"Of course it's yours, you deserve it, and even more…" The sorcerer said to her.

Lina smiled weakly when she heard his reply.

"Finally… something positive in this terrible place…" The girl mumbled to herself. She just cannot help it; she became excited by a simple awareness that all these books are her ownership now. She can't wait to read them all, she was always, and invariably thirty for knowledge.

Lina continues to stare at her new private library in admiration for a few more moments, and then she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"I'm back milady." The Grimleal woman has announced her returning to everyone. "And I've got very important message for you, a message from your father!"

This information was enough to call Lina down from her reverie to reality, her whole fear, and unease has returned to her in one moment. She slowly turned to face the woman.

"So… what is that message?" The girl asked with some hesitation, and she saw that the woman is already on her knees with her eyes setting on the floor. She didn't dare to look directly on Lina's face anymore.

The little girl gasped in disbelieve, it was already a third person who kneeled before her during this strange evening.

"Your father wants to meet you as soon as possible; he said that he will be awaiting you, tomorrow morning in the great altar of Grima…"

"T-tomorrow morning…?" Lina asked with shaking voice.

"Ha! I told you milady!" The old man suddenly exclaimed, but when he saw a stern look in everyone's eyes he quickly restrained himself. "I mean… It's great… isn't it Lady Lina? You'll have answers for your questions as early as tomorrow, just as I told you. Aren't you pleased now?"

Lina looked at him with a sad expression. "Yes… yes I want to know, I want to know everything… The sooner, the better." She just said it but in reality she was torn apart. She wanted to know the true about herself, she wanted to know why she's so special, and why, for goodness sake everyone started to kneel before her now, and she wanted to know what her duty here is. But on the other hand she didn't want to meet her father so quickly.

From her conversations with her mother and brother Lina concluded that her dad must be very dangerous and scary man. She wanted to be prepared for this meeting… mentally, but in such course of action it was impossible.

Lina approached the bed, and she sit on the snow white, silky bedclothes very carefully. She saw a small nightgown on her right side, and she took it on her hands. She stared at the nightdress for a long while. In some way it was a mild suggestion for Lina's servants to leave her alone, and let her go to sleep. She was exhausted, very exhausted… but apparently the people inside the room didn't get on this allusion. After a long while of strange silence Lina sighted quietly.

"It's quite late, so… you know… can you leave me alone for now, and let me prepare for a sleep?"

Everyone raised their heads in surprise before her words came down to them.

"Unless, you've got something else to tell me?" The little girl addressed the woman.

"N-no!" The servant replies quickly and nervously. "I was just about to suggest this to you… I mean, you should rest my dear Lady…"

"Good, then… You may leave…"

"Right…" The old Grimleal said quietly. "You definitely need rest Lady Lina, it will be a big day for you tomorrow…" He took a few steps towards the door, and he sends the others a stern look. They were still standing idly with their eyes set on the girl.

"What are you waiting for?" He growled at them. "Our Lady wants to be alone."

"Of course…" The sorcerer said and he approached the entrance of the chamber as well.

"But first…" The doorman spoke up. "Tell me what should I do with these?" The valises which he carried here the whole way were still in his hands."

In response the woman rolled her eyes. "Just leave them somewhere around here… I'll take care of unpacked these things tomorrow."

The guardian of the gates has left the baggage on the floor with a sight of relieve, and after that the Grimleal quickly left the room.

At last Lina was alone. She sighted very loudly, and she took her head in both hands in a gesture of helplessly. When the girl did that she sensed something wet and delicate tucking in her hair, she carefully released it from her tress.

It was a blue rose the goodbye present from her mother. Lina stared at it for a long while, and she reverie. "What should I do mother?" She mumbled quietly. "This place is much worse than I ever imaged, so dark so bleak so frighten… I don't want to be here… I want to go home…" A few tears falls from her cheeks. "I want to hug you… mum…"

When Lina said these words she suddenly felt presence of someone else nearby, and she felt a delicate and warm hand on her right shoulder. The girl was so surprised by this feeling that she nearly jumped out of her skin and she fall to the floor.

"Who's here!?" Lina asked loudly but there was no response. The girl slowly stands on her feet, and she looked around in search for some other human. She felt thrills on her body… again. She was sure that somebody touched her just a second ago but there was no one else in this room.

Lina quickly shook her head. "I'm starting to imagine things…" Then she picked up the flower that accidentally falls from her hand to the floor.

"I think I should press it somewhere, otherwise it will wither soon…" Lina approached the bookshelf again, and she removed quiet big book with dark blue cover from it. She carefully placed the rose between the two pages and she slowly closed the book.

"Now it's save…" Lina said to herself with a weak smile on her face.

The girl quickly changed into the nightgown, and soon she was in her new fancy bed. She was trying to fall asleep but… she just couldn't.

It was strange Lina was tired, and sleepy. Her bed was very comfortable and soft, but despite all her efforts she just couldn't force herself to sleep. Deep inside her heart the girl knew why she cannot rest peacefully. Lina was just; afraid of meeting her father, the man she never seen before suddenly wants to see her… tomorrow. She was very nervous about it, and in the same time she felt so much hate towards him. Lina was well aware that none other man then Validar is responsible for her sudden changes in live. He chooses her as the vessel of Grima, he steal her from her mother, and her small peaceful, and save world. Without even asking his own daughter for her opinion he violently throw her into this new world of cold and darkness, he didn't cared about her feelings one bit.

Lina clenched her teeth in anger. "I don't care if he's my father, or the Great priest of Grima, or if he will torture me for it but… tomorrow I'm going to have out everything with him… I'm going to tell him how much I hate him, and how much I despise him. I'm going to return home, my true home where my mother is. I will return to her… surely…"

With this resolution in her mind Lina finally fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 6<strong>

**I can't believe this chapter is so long... again...**

** Thanks for reading! :)**


	7. Their version of the true

Lina felt somebody touching her shoulder, and shaking her carefully a few times. The girl slowly opened her eyes, and she blinked torpidly with her mind still half asleep.

"Mother?" She mumbled, chafing her eyes in order to awake.

But unfortunately it wasn't her mother. The woman who came here together with Lina yesterday was standing beside her bed with her hands placed, now firmly on the little girl's shoulders.

"Please milady, it's time for you to wake up…"

"Ah… It's you…" Lina said a bit disappointed, and she looked around completely astonished. She was in some big, fancy looking chamber inside of very comfortable but still, strange bed. It took her a few more moments to remember everything what happened yesterday.

When Lina finally realized in what kind of situation she is, her eyes slowly filled with unease. It was like a punch right on her face, there was no longer mother to wake her up, no Gilbert to play with her, no Charles to protect her… She was forced by her own father to leave everyone she loved, and everything she held dear behind her.

"That's right… you took me away from home…" Lina whispered to herself, but the servant woman didn't hear this comment.

"Lady Lina, you have to wake up now, your father is already awaiting you. Please… if you won't come for this meeting I will be in trouble…"

Lina slowly removed the quilt from herself, and with some hanging back she came out from the bed, then she yawned quietly.

The little girl set her eyes on one of the windows, and she realized that it's still dark outside.

"Is it still night?" Lina asked.

In response the woman shook her head. "No, I'll rather say its early morning the sun didn't rise yet but it will rise soon."

"What…? Why did you, awake me before dawn?" Lina asked surprised.

"My apologize milady…" The servant said trying to avoid eye contact with the girl. "…But it was your father's order to bring you to the great altar before opening of the temple today. You see… the priests will start to accrue here very soon, and if they would catch sight of you, things might become… more complicated. It's better to clear up everything to you now, while it's still quiet and calmly…"

Lina blinked a few times, she was trying to catch eye contact with the woman, but without any effect.

"Things might become more complicated you said… how?"

The woman was a little abashed. "There are just a few people in the entire temple who know about you being here, but for the most, your presence here is still a secret. If they would find out that the vessel of Grima has finally arrived the great fuss might happen. After all we've been waiting for you for so long… I'm sure that the Grimleal will get all excited just by looking at you."

Lina raised her brows in surprise. "Don't you overdo it? I mean… I'm nothing more than a little girl, no matter what kind of tittle I'll receive or what kind of function I will serve here, so stop…"

The servant suddenly placed her hand on Lina's, and for a moment she looked directly into the girl's eyes. Lina was a bit surprised by her sudden change of attitude, and also she noticed that the woman's hand is unnaturally cold… deathly cold.

"You still don't get it milady?" She said carefully squeezing Lina's right hand. "You are not just a normal human being to us… you are, our master, to us, to the Grimleal you are the most important person in the whole world…"

Lina opened her mouths and gasped loudly. She wanted to ask this woman so many questions; she wanted to say something, and affirmed her servant that she cannot possibly be so important to anyone. But she was so impressed and in the same time so surprised by the woman's words that she couldn't cough out even one simple word.

They stared at one another in silence for a few seconds, and then, somebody energetically opened the door. Another woman, which Lina never seen before was now standing in the entrance of the chamber. The reaction of Lina's servant was prompted. She quickly let go of the girl's hand and she turned her head in completely opposite direction.

Meantime the newcomer, very slim and tall woman, with long, straight dark-brown hair and narrow bright blue eyes approached Lina. She bows her head in a gesture of respect.

"It's such a great honor to finally meet you, your greatness… milady Lina… You are even more beautiful than I expected." She said these words, but she even didn't look at the girl's face. The woman's eyes were set on the floor. Seeing her attitude Lina growled very quietly. She didn't know why everyone refuses to meet her eyes but it was very annoying.

"My name is Maura, and I'm one of the priestess of Grima. I came to give you your special apparel, and to help you in your preparation for the day."

Lina realized that the woman is holding some mysterious package with her.

"But I've got my own clothes with me… Is this really necessary to bring this to me at this moment?" The girl asked a bit surprised.

Maura raised her head, and she looked at Lina strangely, but she quickly low her eyes when the little girl looked back at her.

"Of course it's necessary Lady Lina." She replied firmly. "You cannot enter the great altar without applicable raiment, it would be…" Maura paused for a moment wondering which word she should chose to describe such situation. "…It would be misbehavior." She finally said.

Lina raised her brows in sudden flash of understanding.

"So, if I understand you well, I need these cloths to go for the meeting with my father?"

"Yes your greatness… you are correct." The priestess confirmed.

Lina passed her hand towards Maura, or rather towards her package in anticipation. "So can I see it?"

"O-of course…" The woman said, and she gives her gift to Lina with her hands shaking a little.

The girl removed the content from the packed, and she looked at it curiously and then… she rolled her eyes with a snide smile on her face. – A dark robe, how… originally… - She was thinking with irony.

Her servants were always clothed in robes of dark shade, no matter the circumstances or weather. For Lina it was just unintelligible, even if there was a very hot day and they were sweat bucket, they never changed out into something more comfortable. As if they didn't tolerate any other color than deep black.

Lina knew that it has something to do with their culture and beliefs but still, to wear such threads when it was midday in a hot summer day was an absurd for the girl.

Lina smiled sadly to herself. - It looks like from now on, I have to be the same as they are… - Lina sighed and now she took a closer look on her new dress.

To be honest it was quiet pretty. The dress has a big hood, and silver buttons. It was long to the ground, and well made by dark material that glittered mildly in a rays of the rising sun. It was emblazoned by beautiful red and white beads arranged together in some strange patterns and symbols. In the package was also a long cape with a collar and with black outer side, and red inner side of the cape. The last thing that Lina found inside of the package was a golden broche… the broche with the same symbol as her mark.

The girl unconsciously squeezed the broche, and she started to wonder what this strange symbol that was on her hand ever since she was born could mean. Is that the real reason why they bring her to the temple? Is this all because of this stupid mark?

She continues to stare at the small object for a few more moments but then Lina's servant cough suggestively to awake her Lady from reverie.

"If I could suggest something Lady Lina… before anything else you should take a bath… you have to clean your body before entering the great altar."

Lina stand up quickly still squeezing the broche firmly inside her fist.

"Actually, it's pretty good idea, but where should I go to have a wash?"

The woman smiled a little in response. "There is no need for you to go anywhere milady. I've prepared everything right before I waked you up." She said pointing at the small bath already filled with warm water and soapsuds.

Lina opened her mouths in shock, she was sure that this thing was not here yesterday, and she has no idea how it got in this room in the first place. "When did you…? How on earth did you…?" Lina took a deep breath to ask this question meaningfully. "How on earth did you get here this whole bath without awaking me?"

Now the woman's smile was even wider, she was clearly proud of herself. "For you milady, I can do everything." She said with a grin. "But let's skip details, the most important thing is that you can wash yourself isn't it?"

During the past few days Lina get used to the fact that nobody answering her questions, so she just sighed, and without any other word she started to prepare for the bath.

She entered the bathtub, the hot water calms her nerves a little, and after a few moments of relaxing she cleaned her body very accurately. After her bath the two women helped her getting dress and they combed her hair gently and carefully.

Lina has a strange feeling in this situation, that is, she get used to the fact that her servants were always around her and that they, accompanied her everywhere. But as simple activities as getting dress or taking care of her hair Lina could do in her own right without any problems. – They just overdoing it again. - Lina thought to herself.

When the women finally left out her hair-do, the girl stand up from her sit, and she looked around in searching for a mirror to take a look at herself. Seeing her intention the two women led her to the big mirror located on the wall under one of many bookshelves in this room.

She looked on the mirror, and she saw a figure of a stranger. Her face was pale, and she had dark bags under her eyes, everything because she was worried and exhausted lately.

But as for her sandy long hair, they were so well combed, and sleek that she cannot believe that it was the same annoying tress that she never could piece together the way she wanted.

Besides she was now wearing some special apparel that she would never wear in a normal situation. All this together was so… odd to the girl, that she cannot reorganize herself.

"You look just perfect your greatness…" Maura said with her eyes shining in admiration. "It's so wonderful that you finally returned to this temple, to your home to the place where you belong…" She said in reverie.

Lina turned her head towards the priestess. "You know, I'm not sure if I really belong to this place… I feel very unease in this temple, and to be honest I would prefer to return to my mother's house, as and when I could."

Maura gasped loudly and she frowned in a gesture of sadness and disappointment.

"How could you say something like that your greatness…?" She placed her hand on Lina's shoulder with some hesitation. "But… I understand. You still have a great fuss inside of your head, you're probably lost…" She shook her head.

"It's all because of her, isn't it? This damn hag Celia, she fouled you up, it is all her fault that you're not…" She was unable to finish her sentence. Lina whished off Maura's hand from her shoulder, rather brutally, and she looked at her with wrathful eyes. And then of course, the priestess of Grima falls into panic.

"M-milady?" She coughs out with her voice shaking.

"How… did you just call my mother?" The girl asked clenching her teeth, and trying to restrain her anger.

"I-I…" The woman was trying to say something but she was so thrilled by Lina's reaction that she just couldn't.

Lina raised her head and she looked directly on the woman's eyes, with visible anger all over her face. "You... don't dare to insult my mother ever again…" She said with dull, scary voice. "Is that clear?"

The priestess became pale, and she bowed before Lina so deeply that her long brown hair falls to the floor.

"I… I understand your greatness…" She finally spited out. "I'll never do such a terrible thing again… It was the first and the last time when I speak such ill things about your estimated mother…" She took a deep breath and after a few moments of silence she added. "Please… punish me if you want to…"

"Can I…?" Lina asked completely surprised by such possibility.

"You can do absolutely whatever you want milady…" The other woman said. "Everything depends on your decision…"

Lina breathe a sigh of relieve when she saw the priestess attitude. No, she has no intention to punish her if she regrets her words… and it looks like she did.

"I'm not going to punish you, or harm you…" The girl said. "Just don't do this again…"

"…It's so generous of you…" Maura whispered.

Lina continues to stare at the woman who was still bowing before her, and meantime the other servant looked at the window. The sun was rising, higher, and higher.

She gasped nervously. "I apologize for interrupting Lady Lina, but it's about time to go."

Lina send her servant a look full of fear. The moment she was afraid of draws near, the moment of meeting with her father.

"Right…" Maura said, slowly drawing herself up. "We should go already."

They left Lina's room and they were in their way to the altar.

The two women marched to the altar readily but as opposed to them Lina straggled slowly with her head lowed. She didn't say anything during their way; she was clearly enwrapped in her thoughts.

Seeing that her Lady is absent minded, and she fall behind, the servant took a few steps towards the priestess of Grima to start discreet conversation with her. Maura was looking poorly as well, but after this situation between her and Lady Lina her attitude was understandable.

"If I could suggest something to you priestess Maura…" She said when the woman finally looked at her. "Never insult Lady Celia in our Lady's presence. You see… they are… attached to one another, and Lady Lina might feel offended as well if you will speak ill things about her mother."

Hearting the woman's words Maura slowed down a little. And her face was even more concerned now.

"I've offended our master…" She whispered. "Believe me… I wasn't my intention, I… I didn't know that it was so tender subject…"

"I guess you didn't." The servant sighed. "You couldn't possibly know about this. Especially that Lady Celia has a rather… bad opinion among the Grimleal, so it wasn't exactly your fault but you know what they say, the first impression is always the most important…"

"Do you think that her greatness might change her mind, and punish me for my words anyway?" Maura asked with her face even paler.

The servant took another quick look at Lina. The girl was still acting as if she was in some distant place; she was presented here with them, only physically but not mentally.

"I doubt that…" She replies. "Lady Lina is not vengeful… not yet, so I think she will quickly forget about your… blunder, if I could call it like that. For now don't worry priestess, but remember to never did this again, it's just my friendly advice for you."

"Yeah… Thank you…" Maura said strangely. She was not sure if she should feel relieved, or abased. She was grateful, for Lina's servant that she warned her, and, she calmed her a little.

But on the other hand Maura's pride got hurt… Not only the great vessel of Grima, was angry at her, but in addition the simple servant sermon her… Her, priestess of the Fell Dragon, the person with a great opinion and very high status, it was so embarrassing…

And again, it's all Celia's fault. – Maura was thinking – How could I know that Lady Lina is respecting her mother so much… I make a fool of myself before her greatness, and it's all because of this damnable woman…

Celia betrayed all of us, she turned her back from master Grima, and she fled from her duties just like that… Just because of that, she deserves nothing but scorn, and pity. - The priestess bit her lip in anger. – But this is not the only reason. When Lady Lina was born, this stupid woman immediately took the baby away from the temple, as if our master's vessel was her property.

Such action was an absurd, and insolence to all of us; just who did she think she is to steal the precious servant of Grima from his temple…

She growled very quietly – This wench… Celia of Ylisse… If she just would die, everything would be better, and easier… If she just would die… Who knows, maybe now when 'the great mother' has finished with raising Lady Lina, I will finally succeeded in convincing master Validar to eliminate her. She's useless after all. Celia is still alive only thanks to the Great Priest generously.

Maura was still enwrapped over these terrible thoughts, when they reach the entrance of the great altar. The two women has stopped before the door leading to the altar, but Lina didn't realized that they reached their destination, and she wanted to go further, so, the servant inhibited her from taking any other step.

"Lady Lina, please stop, we're here."

There were two guardians of the altar standing before the entrance, they were always here no matter if it was day or night, dawn or late evening there was always someone who kept watch on the altar of Grima.

And when they heard the girl's name, they looked at one another suggestively, and they whispered something in excitement. Fortunately for themselves, the guardians have enough tact to not comment Lina's odd behavior.

The little girl emerged from her reverie just because her servant grabbed her hand and she directed her towards the door. "What…? What?" Lina asked, still a bit confused.

"I said we're here Lady Lina." The woman repeated patiently.

Lina gasped loudly when she herd the woman's words, she shook her head vividly, to drive off her fears, and then she took a very deep breath.

"Alright, let's do this…" She mumbled to herself, and then she addressed the woman. "I'm sorry… I think that I drifted off for a moment, but now I'm focused and ready to meet the Great Priest… I mean, my father…"

The both guardians set their eyes on Lina in unbridled curiously. Now they were sure that this delicate girl before their eyes is indeed the vessel of Grima.

"You've heard aren't you?" Maura asked the guardians. "Open the door, master Validar is waiting for this person!"

There was no need to repeat this request, or rather order to these men. They quickly opened the door to let the vessel in to the altar.

"Go your greatness…" The priestess of Grima said. "I'm sure your father cannot wait to meet you."

Lina took a few steps towards the opened gates, but when she saw that the two women didn't fallow her, the girl looked at them with surprise in her eyes.

"You… aren't going with me?"

Now they were surprised, they didn't even dare to think about entering to the altar together with Lady Lina, at least not today.

Today she will learn the true about herself, and about her fate. She doesn't need them to mender around her unnecessarily. No… After she will learn about her destiny she would probably need some time alone, piece and privacy to understand everything and think it over.

"Milady, I'm afraid we'll be just a burden to you in such situation…" The servant woman said. "We will be waiting for you here I promise, but you should go alone..."

"But…" Lina started weakly.

"She's right your greatness…" Maura added. "We don't want to interrupt you in your reunion with your father and in your searching for the true… So please, go and don't bother yourself with us."

Lina just sighed, but she concluded that it's probably for the best. After all she's going to tell her father what she really thinks about him. She's going to blame him for everything; she would probably insult him in the process, so the fewer bystanders will be presented during their conversation the better.

Lina turned towards the entrance, and soon she disappeared inside of the great altar of Grima.

The guardians closed the door, immediately after Lina came inside.

"Was that really the vessel of master Grima…? Lady Lina herself?"

"Yes… it was our Lady…" Maura replied.

"And we were lucky enough to lay our eyes on her so quickly… It's such an honor…"One of the guardians said with sparks of proud in his eyes.

"Yes…" The other one agreed. "But don't you think that… she was acting strangely?" He could see that everyone looked at him sternly, and frowned.

"Are you saying…?" The priestess of Grima started but the guardian quickly interrupted her to save himself, from any nasty suspicions.

"No, no, no…" He said nervously. "I'm just saying that she looked fearful… and I wonder why. I'm just worried about our precious Lady, that's all."

"Well… She's probably a bit lost…" The servant of Lina said in reverie "She's unaware of anything; she's desperately trying to find her feet in this new situation." The woman looked at the guardian. "You're right Lady Lina was entering the great alter as a fearful girl… but she will probably left it as completely different person."

Hearting the woman's words, everyone automatically looked at the gates. They started wondering what kind of person Lady Lina will be when she will come back from the Grima's altar.

* * *

><p>Lina heard the sound of the clothing doors and then she felt some strange numbness taking control over her body. The girl shook her head again, and she forced her body to move.<p>

Lina went through the wide and long corridor that was leading to the altar, and after a few moments she found herself in the huge, great chamber bearded by high marble columns. They were crafted in the same style as these columns which Lina noticed yesterday in one of the other rooms in the temple.

There were large windows, stain glassed on each sides of this chamber, the windows were letting in the red rays of the rising sun. The effect was in the same time anxious and beautiful, everything around was overcome by red and orange lights everywhere.

There was a red carpet under the girl's feet, and it leaded to the great monument of a dragon with six eyes, two horns on his head and gigantic tusks inside of his opened widely jaw. The dragon looks the same as the figure in Lina's room, but there was one important difference. This great monument of Grima was about thousand times bigger than the one Lina saw in her room.

The girl looked at the demon dragon's eyes, and these eyes immediately hypnotized her, she suddenly felt… some nostalgic feeling. She just cannot take her eyes of this monument.

She unconsciously, started moving to get closer to the great figure. When she gets closer she saw two more things before her eyes. The first was a big stony table… or altar, or whatever it was, and the second was a throne right before Grima's monument.

But what's more important Lina also noticed the silhouettes of three other people praying in silence to the Fell Dragon - two men and one woman. They were so focused on their praying that none of them even noticed when Lina approached them from behind.

The little girl looked at them fascinated for a few more moments, and then one of the men budged suddenly, on the strength of a strange impulse. He slowly turned himself towards Lina, and their eyes finally meet.

They stared at one another for a long while, and then a maniacal smile appeared on the man's face.

He practically dashed on Lina; he was so close, so quickly that the girl took a few steps backwards to keep some distance between them.

"We've been waiting for you… my daughter."

Lina's pupils became smaller when she heard this man's words. It was him, the Great Priest of Grima Validar, also known as her father.

He was the one responsible for her suffering, and fears. He was the person that her mother and brother are afraid of…

After Validar's declaration his companions immediately stopped their praying. And both of them looked at Lina curiously.

There was a woman with short hair in some strange claret shade, and bleak grey eyes. Her skin was very pale, but she had a strong make up on her face. Her cheeks were rosy, the woman's mouths have an unnatural dark red color, and her shutters were painted in blue.

In addition this person was bejeweled. She's got a circlet on the top of her head, she was wearing a golden necklace, and some shiny rings were on her fingers. Surely, she was a person of a high society.

The other man and the one who called Lina 'his daughter' just a while ago, in some way were similar to each other. They were both thin; they both have dark hair, narrow eyes, and identical smiles plastered on their faces. But of course there were some differences.

First of all, this man's eyes as opposed to Lina's father were dark green, his hair were much longer than Validar's. He's got some deep wrinkles on his face, and a big scare was running through his left cheek. But still… there was something in common in these two men's faces.

"Oh Lina! It's good to see you!" The man with a scar exclaimed with a false smile. "You grow so much since the last time I saw you, and now you're a beautiful young girl. Did someone ever told you that you took after your mother… Your appearance, I mean."

"Actually, this is a big downside…" The red haired woman mumbled to herself, but so quietly that nobody even considered her snide comment.

As for Lina, she was a bit surprised by this stranger man's attitude. He appeared to be so… airy. He was not afraid to look at Lina's face, and he addressed her in a normal way. It was a pleasant change for the girl, after her contact with a few others residences of this temple who literally were trembled with shock just by looking at her.

"Yes, I'm aware of my similarity to my mother. Thank you for the compliment… good sir."

Hearting the girl's words the man placed his hand on the face hiding his eyes for a moment, and after that he runs a hand through his hair in a theatrical gesture.

"Where are my manners? I still didn't introduce myself to you, no wonder you have no idea who I am." The man cleared his throat before the start of this whole introduction thing. "Well… I'm Xerxes the high priest of Grima, the right hand, and a brother of the Great Priest of the Fell Dragon Validar… so technically my dear child you can say that I'm your uncle…"

A wide smile appeared on Xerxes's face when he saw Lina's reaction. She groaned strangely, and she takes a step towards him but then, she stopped. She was uncertain of what she should do.

Until now she was unaware that she has some other relatives expect of her mother and brother, and now she was just unable to restrain her own shock. She started wondering why nobody ever informed her about her 'uncle' existence.

She didn't know what else she could do so she bowed before him with some embarrassment.

"I-It's nice to… see you, Lord Uncle."

The man's eyes sparked a little. "Lord Uncle…? She's calling me 'Lord Uncle…' He said with a jeering amusement. "Yes… yes… this sounds very nice… don't you agree?"

Xerxes addressed his companions but both of them send him a look saying 'Stop make a fool of yourself.' So he just shook his head in disappointment. "Why you're both so gloomy all the time?" He asked them innocently.

"Stop it already you idiot…" The woman growled at him.

He laughed strangely in response. "You're right my dear, I should introduce you to our precious girl as well."

He threw his arm around the woman's shoulder. "You see Lina, this is my wife her name is Ruth, and she's also high priestess of Grima. And since I'm your 'Lord Uncle' then I think she's your 'Lady Aunt.' Aren't you honey?"

Xerxes burst out laughing, as if it was some kind of funny joke, but Lina cannot understand his strange sense of humor at all. She concluded that her new found uncle is just a big weirdo.

Ruth just rolled her eyes and she sighed loudly.

"I'm sorry for my husband's strange behavior…" She addressed Lina. "He's got a… very unique character as you can see… But anyway, it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too… Lady Aunt Ruth." Xerxes smirked again, and he wanted to say something, but his wife punched him by her elbow discreetly. This action successfully stopped him.

Ruth took another look at Lina, and she bit her lip in frustration. – This girl… she reminds me of Celia so much, this blond hair of hers, these large eyes, and this pathetic look of her face. Lina is an image of her damn mother… This is not good it would be hard for me to accept this child as the vessel of our master. – Ruth clenched her teeth. – What is so special in this girl, that Grima choses her? In which way she's better than the children I given birth to…?

The woman reverie for a moment, and meantime Xerxes continues his introduction.

"And this man as you already learned is your father. May I introduce? This is my younger brother and the Great Priest of Grima Validar."

Lina turned her eyes towards her father to take another look at him.

This whole time she was planning to shouts at him, to blame him for everything tell him that she didn't care about him, or his stupid god, if for all these years he didn't cared about her. She really wanted to tell him that she hates him deeply but… she just couldn't…

She couldn't, and not only because this man somehow abashed her. No… it wasn't the only reason… something was in him… Some dark energy was flowing through his whole body. The dark energy, was everywhere around him, this darkness was fascinating and in some way… - Lina gulped when she realized what she's thinking about but she cannot help it. – This darkness of his was absolutely beautiful…

What's wrong with me...? – Lina thoughts to herself – How darkness could possibly be so fascinating to me all of the sudden? And why I feel so nostalgic just being in this place? – The girl closed her eyes, and shook her head desperately trying to get rid of all these strange feelings that overwhelmed her.

"Are you alright Lina?" When she opened her eyes Validar was right before her. There were just a few centimeters of space between the two of them. Lina immediately felt as strange connection with this man, something pulled her in to him, and in the same time she hated him.

Something inside of her mind was telling her that she must respect him, that she must obey him, and fallows him no matter what, she was completely thorn apart, and somehow she knew that it was her father's doing.

Her head started each; she could hear the palpitation of her own heart, and a demonic scary voice calling her name. She was trying to fight this, but without any effect.

Then, when she was just about to give up and obey the voices inside her head, she heard another one; this voice was gentle and calm.

"_You don't have to listen…"_ It said. _"You can make your own choice… always…"_

Then the pain in her head disappeared, her heartbeat was normal again, and the demonic voice fall silent. When Lina returned to her normal state, she immediately recoiled from Validar as far as she could. Her action clearly surprised him.

"Why are you doing this to me…?" She asked with a dull voice.

"What do you mean? I'm not…" Validar was trying to say something but Lina didn't allow him to.

"First of all what kind of father are you?!" She shouted.

Lina finally free herself from these strange clash of feelings, and now she was about to say everything she wanted to say from the start.

"I'm not even sure if you are my real father… Do you know why?! Because you never bothered to pay me even one quick visit, and at least introduce yourself to me! You're saying that you are my father but why should I believe you?! I don't know you, damn it!"

"I am your father Lina…" Validar said with a chilly and scary voice. Apparently he felt offended by her words, but again Lina interrupted him before he was able to say anything else.

"I'm not finished yet!" The girl cried loudly. She was now insolent and she knew it, but this fact didn't stop her from continuing her speech.

"But to be honest I didn't cared about you as well…! No… I had really nice and happy live you know? I've nearly forgot about your existence… but what you suddenly decided to do!? You summoned me here for some unclear reason! You separated me from my mother!

"Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to leave her behind?! Leave behind everything dear to me!?" Lina whizzed in her anger. "And now when we've meet, you invaded my head, and you nearly caused me a heart attack! You! Why, are you doing this to me!?"

Now Validar was really surprised. Not only Lina broke herself free from his control, but also she already knew that it was him who caused her this little mind confusion.

A small smile appeared on his face. His daughter was strong… and brave. She's indeed worthy enough to become one with master Grima.

But… there was a one small downside of this situation; she just pointed her whole anger at him… Apparently she doesn't like her own father too much.

How, unfortunately… It looks like Lina is not found of me… I'm sure it's Celia's doing… She will pay for turning our daughter against me. - Validar was thinking while looking at his child's angry face.

And then, he noticed one very interesting detail. For some reason Lina's normal dark brown eyes changed its color into scarlet-red.

He cannot help but grin in satisfaction, her face was full of pure accumulated hatred. And he could clearly sense how the Fell Dragon's power is accruing inside of her body. Lina was probably much stronger here in the great altar then she would be anywhere else in the world, after all, this place is fully sacrificed to the Fell Dragon.

This growing power of hers, and the fact that her eyes become red all of the sudden, were both prove of her strong connection with Grima.

Validar continues observation of his daughter, and the longer he stared at her calmly, the more Lina was angry at him. This situation grows more, and tenser, and finally Xerxes and Ruth decided to intervene.

"Such ugly words in the mouths of a little girl… Don't you think you're a bit too strict for your father Lina? You should know that he did this for, your…"

"Insolent girl… How dare you address your own father in such terrible words…? Is that the way your mother raised…?"

They started speaking in the same time but Validar quickly silent them by one simple gesture of his hand. This gesture said 'stop' so they fell silent.

I'm unable to control you, girl… - Validar was thinking to himself – But still I can motivate you to fallow me… by your own volition.

There was a long while of tensed silence, before the Great Priest of Grima did something that Lina never expected him to do.

He falls to his knees, and he bowed before her.

"Lina… I beg your forgiveness…" He addressed the girl. "I understand that this is all hard for you… You're here, in a new place, with strangers… far away from your mother… And yes, I'm responsible for this new course of your live. But you have to know that I did this all for your own good! I did this to help you fulfill your great destiny! I did this to move you on above all existence; I did this to… make a god of you, my master…"

Ruth put a hand on her mouths to hide her shock, but Xerxes just smiled widely seeing this scene.

You're right brother… good old histrionics is a resolution of every problem. If you can't manipulate her by your magic, then manipulate her using your other talents. - He was thinking.

Now Lina stared at her father with wide open mouths, and absolute confusion all over her face. She was no longer angry, now she was dumbfounded.

"Haaaaaa…? Eeeeee…?" Instead of questions she wanted to ask, just these strange noises came out from her mouths.

Lina was trying to pull herself together but she couldn't. She just shook her head in disbelief, and she started walking in circlets.

This all just doesn't make any sense to her. She could stand the fact that her old, well-known servants suddenly started to kneel before her.

She could stand that the doorman of the temple kneeled, and bagged her for forgiveness, she could even stand that the high priestess of Grima kneeled before her and asked her for the punishment…

But this… The fact that the Great Priest of Grima, the man who's got absolute control under this city, the man that people are afraid of… Her own father… just fall to his knees and asked her for forgiveness…?! It was unreal… ABSURD… And… Did he just say that he's going to make a GOD of her?

It was all too much for Lina, she became pale, her head started ache again but it was different kind of pain then before. This time her head ached because of too much thinking, and because of shock.

"I've had enough…" She finally coughs out with a dull voice. "What's going on here? I'm sorry… just… Can you…? Can you explain this all to me? Please… this all kneeling… and 'master'… and everything?" She was completely lost now, her eyes were brown again her rage, and hatred disappeared completely. She wanted nothing more than some answers. After all it was the main reason why she came to this temple without too much resistance, or complaining. She just wanted to know who she really is.

"Of course, of course, that's why I'm here Lina, to give you an answer." Validar said standing up. He was proud of himself; his little performance has worked just perfectly.

Lina was not angry at him anymore, at least for now… So they could speak calmly. Yes… It's definitely time to explain everything to the vessel of Grima…

"Lina you look unwell…" Xerxes said approaching the girl and grabbing her hand. "Come on, you should sit down for a moment."

He leaded her to the throne before the monument of Grima, and he allowed her to sit down on it.

Lina did this without even thinking, but when she realized where she's sitting she wanted to stand up immediately but seeing her intentions Ruth stopped her.

"It's alright Lina…" She said trying to be polite to Celia's child. "You're too nervous, try to calm down a bit…"

"B-but…" Lina started "This is a throne… Do you really think that this is ok for someone like me to sit on it? F-father might be opposite this idea…" She said weakly.

"Of course I'm not…" Validar reply her. "Why should I be opposed it? This throne is not my property…"

Lina blinked in surprise. "Aren't you The Great Priest of Grima?"

"I am… But this throne belongs to somebody greater than me..."

"Somebody greater than the Great Priest…?" Lina cannot help but ask with clear irony in her voice. "Don't you have absolute control over this city? Aren't your words 'absolute'? Aren't you on top of the Grimleal hierarchy?"

Validar approached his child and he smiled manically. "No, I'm not my daughter… you are, and in fact this throne belongs to you."

In response Lina just laugh quietly. "I'm sorry, I think I misheard you. Can you repeat what you just said… father."

"No your hearting is alright, you are on top of our hierarchy... Lina."

"What are you saying?"

"You see…" Validar reply her. "I'm just Great Priest of Grima like many others before me was in this world. But you? You are different you are vessel of our master… The unique existence... In the whole history of the world you're the one and only...You are the most precious servant of Grima, his living byword and will… You and the Fell Dragon are one and the same… our perfect god."

"One and the same…?" Lina's whole body quaked when she heard her father's mysterious and in the same time insane words. In one moment she understands something. Her father in some way considered her as Grima. It was probably not only him, but the rest of the Grimleal as well. That's why they were so afraid of her rage.

No… impossible… this is an absurd, I'm not Grima or his will. I'm only myself… I'm sure of it… But why? Where did they get such stupid and irrational idea…?

"Father…" Lina still has a strange feeling while saying this word. "I don't know why you believe that I have something to do with the Fell Dragon… but you're mistaken. I'm just a little girl, your daughter… but definitely not your god… this whole idea is an absurd to me…"

"Absurd?" Xerxes asked with chilly voice, now he got serious. "No Lina… It is all true, you just still don't understand…"

"Then explain it to me…" The girl growled at him. "How possibly a little girl like me can be… byword of your mighty god?" She said it with a clear irony, and everyone send her a scary look hearting this.

"You really are insolent, you brat…" Ruth said strangely. "Pay some more respect to our great master!"

"Calm down Ruth." Xerxes placed a hand on his wife shoulder, to stop her from insulting Lina any further.

"All we have to do is to give our precious girl some explanation isn't it? So in my opinion we should begin in the moment where everything started. Validar if you allow me…"

"Of course…" His brother said and then Xerxes cleared his throat loudly, and begin his story.

"It all started very long time ago… Thousands of years ago before our master Grima, became a god my dear child… He was a normal leaving being back then, he was the king of dragons."

"This long time ago the world was, time and again stacked into conflicts and wars between humans and dragons… endlessly."

"Our master has enough of this. He was a great visionary… he decided to conquer the whole continent, end the chaotic time in our realm, and bring peace, and prosperity to everyone as their new emperor. "

"But as you can probably guess yourself, to rule and change the world was not easy task for our master… Humans were unable to understand Grima's true intentions, and another war started between the two species."

"Dragons were always stronger than humans, so at the beginning of the war master Grima and his army were prevailing. And they would probably win this war if not for intervention of one particular cursed dragon who was opposed our master…" Xerxes clenched his fists in anger. "The 'Divine Dragon' Naga…" The man said this name in strange mix of rage and irony. "She always hates Grima… and guided by her pure hatred towards him she stands on humans side in this conflict."

"She created a special blade known as Falchion, and a banding shield, the Fire Emblem in order to defeat the dragon's king, and she gave it to the most powerful man among humans, his name was Anri."

"With the Fire Emblem, Falchion the cursed sword in his hand and with the help of Naga, Anri sealed away our master for one hundred years…"

"But fortunately after this whole time with some help of his loyal servants Grima emerged from his slumber… and he decided to continue his great plan… for the sake, of the peaceful world… But… someone interrupted him again… Do you know who it was Lina?"

The girl drawn herself up on the throne and she set her eyes on Xerxes. So far, she was absolutely fascinated on this story. She has no idea that the Grimleal's god was once a real living being… but still… she didn't know what all this have to do with her being 'Grima's byword, and will' like her father putted it…

"Well according to the historical books the man who killed Grima was Marth the prince of Altea… I think Ylisseans are calling him The Hero King…"

"Don't dare to speak this cursed name in this sacred altar you little…" Ruth was about to said something nasty to Lina but Xerxes interrupted her in the last moment.

"Oh! I see!" He exclaimed so loudly that the woman's last words were drown. "You want to continue this story in my stead, right honey?"

Ruth looked at her husband strangely but she concluded that his suggestion actually wasn't so bad idea.

"I can if you insist…"

"Feel free to continue." He replies her with a grin on his face.

The woman took a deep breath before telling her part of the story.

"Marth… This 'Hero King' like you said was Anri's descendent incidentally. Just like his ancestor the prince of Altea was unable to understand our master's vision of the world, and he makes a fight against him as well."

"But Marth was more ruthless than his ancestor, he killed our master… slain him in the fight using Falchion, and he was proud of himself… Many people, mainly from his own country started calling him a hero of humanity..."

"He became 'The great and famous Hero King' " Ruth said with a clear rage in her eyes. "Marth was thinking that he defeated Grima once and for all, but fortunately to all of us, it wasn't the true."

"Even death didn't stop the Fell Dragon from raising again, in fact his own death makes him even more powerful, and he became the ultimate spirit… our god."

"He still wanted to change the whole world, and in his new spirit form he was able to see the evilness in our realm even more clearly. Now his wish was to purify the world, to set it free from sinners… but our world was already rotten to the core, and helpless… So Grima concluded that the best way to free everything from evilness is to destroy it and crate it again, as something new and pure…"

"Grima was a powerful spirit but, still to intervene in the mortal realm he was in need of the some help. He was in need of someone who would help him in his returning to live, but he knew all too well that just a few living beings could truly understand his intentions and mission..."

"But he was searching… he was in searching for somebody after his own heart, someone who could truly understand him, and who would serve him loyally. And finally after a few years of seeking he found such a person…"

"It was a young human boy with a great charisma and bravery, he was able to hear master Grima's voice inside of his mind and what is more important he was the first who reorganized the Fell Dragon as his god."

"The boy's name was William, and he was the first Great Priest of Grima. It was him who was blessed by the Fell Dragon, his first precious servant. The man, who was formed the cult of our master. He was the founder, of our religion."

"He was speaking in the name of his new god, and soon he draws a crowd with him. It was all thanks to Lord William that people started worshipping the Fell Dragon…"

Strange… isn't William a typical Ylissean name? – Lina was thinking but she was too absorbed by this long historical lecture to ask her aunt about the name.

"William planted the Mediuth city, it was him who constructed this temple and the great altar, him who created our sacred rituals and prays. He was guided by the Fell Dragon's wisdom; he even performed the special ritual to fill his own veins with the blood of Fell Dragon."

"William and master Grima were nearly one and the same… but just nearly…" When Ruth said these words she looked at Lina suggestively, and the girl suddenly felt thrills on her back.

"The new religion burgeoned, in the matter of time Grima has gained more and more followers but it wasn't enough… Lord William's true aim was always to bring master Grima back to live, so he was searching for the right method to accomplish this goal, and he was close… He was very close to do this but… he was betrayed. When he was still in his middle ages his own mother… she killed him, she slain him by her own hands…"

"_**WHAT!?" **_

Lina heard one simple word shouted in desperation. It was a mix of disbelieve, outrage, and surprise in this voice. The girl budged in sudden realization. It was the same mysterious feminine voice as Lina heard yesterday when her old servant started educates her about darkness and the beginning of live.

Lina looked around discreetly in searching for the owner of this voice but again, she didn't saw anyone else expect of her family members which surrounded her now. And also, she realized that nobody else heard this desperate question. It was disturbing… why others didn't heard what she just heard… Is she become crazy now, or something?

Well I can start worry about it later… For now I should pay more attention of what they are saying… - Lina was thinking – I must admit this story is fascinating and all… but I have no idea what all this has to do with me. - She decided to focus on Ruth's words immediately.

"As I said…" The woman continued. – "The first Great Priest of Grima died because of his own mother's fears… The legend said that she was from the same nation as Marth, and she was afraid of Grima's returning. So to stop her son from realization of his plan of resurrecting the Fell Dragon, she killed him. But never mind at this betrayer… her motives are immaterial, the consequences of her action are more important here."

"You see Lina, Lord William's death was a great loss for the first Grima's believers… But despite this great tragedy, the Fell Dragon's followers never give up on their aim to bring their master back to live. So they continued their researching anyway."

"It took them two hundred years… long two hundred years to gain enough dark energy and sacrifices, to finally resurrect master Grima in his true dragon form. It was these times when new countries of Plegia, Ylisse, and Regna Ferox were formed and the great war occurred between these lends over domination of the continent."

"The Grimleal found this new conflict as a perfect time for their master to finally get rid of these sinners, and bring peace to the world…"

"They performed the sacred rite, and they succeed… Master Grima was alive again, in his full dragon form, and full might. Soon after his resurrection the Fell Dragon has started the ceremony of destruction but yet again…"

Lina cannot help but roll her eyes – No wonder they are calling him 'The Fell Dragon.' - She was thinking with irony. - He indeed felled so many times in the history that I'm surprised he still has so many worshipers by his side…

"The first Exalt of Ylisse was descendent of Marth, so he slain Grima again after performing the Awakening ritual, Grima was stronger than ever before, so to make the Exalt stronger Naga gives him some of her own power, and eventually the Fell Dragon lost… again." Lina chimed in. "This part of the history I know… Since then the Ylisse kingdom is dominant country of this continent but… this is the end right? Grima was defeated, he has returned to his spirit form and he's now in slumber…" The girl sighed. "But it didn't explain why you think that I'm the same as the Fell Dragon like you said Great P… I mean… father."

"It's not exactly the end of the story my child…" Validar addressed her this time. "It's true that master Grima is currently in his slumber, but to awake him is your objective now…"

"My… objective…?" Lina repeat after him still didn't understand anything.

"After the great conflict in the continent, and victory of the first Exalt…" Validar continued the previous subject. "…the people started doubting in our god, many humans turned their back against him. They said that Grima failed them, our religion nearly fall part… But… here in Mediuth city absolutely nothing changed. We, the descendants of Lord William were invariably devoted to the Fell Dragon."

"We were praying to him and worshipping him always… we were trying to resurrect him again, for generations… for the next thousand years, but master Grima fell silent… and our struggles were in vain…"

"After this long time even the high priests of Grima stated to lose all their hopes for the Fell Dragon's returning."

"But then one hundred years ago, when it appear as if there is no hope, and master Grima is lost forever, one devoted priest entered this altar to pray to his master… His name was Orion and he was a great prophet."

"When Orion returned from the altar he had a wide smile on his face and sparks of hope in his eyes. When the others Grimleal asked him what happened he exclaimed in excitement that he had a vision of the future, and he saw the pure world ruled by master Grima and his loyal servant… " Now Validar set his eyes on Lina. The girl gulped nervously in response.

"The prophet Orion with proudness on his face declared the new plan of master Grima's resurrection to everyone…"

"Someday…" Orion said that day. "The child with a sacred mark on the body will be born. The child will be of pure Grima's blood the descendent of Lord William… the child of the Great Priest…" Now Lina held her breath she takes a look at her right hand. She already knew where this story is coming.

"This child will take a great honor of becoming one with master Grima, his spirit will always be with the chosen one. The child will be his voice, his will, his... byword…"

Now Lina gasped with fear in her eyes – He didn't refer this all to me right? right? Something like that would be impossible… it's… an absurd. - She repeated to herself, now desperately trying to hide the symbol on her hand.

Validar saw his daughter's distress but it didn't stop him from continuing his speech.

"The chosen one will receive Grima's all might and power, and all possible blessings from him… And when the vessel of the Fell dragon…" Lina immediately became pale when she heard this tittle. "…Will finally be the same as our god, she will finally destroy this world full of sinners, and she will recreate it again. Then she will became ruler of this new world… - Validar's bowed to Lina's eye level, and he looked directly on her affrighted face. "Do you know about who am I talking about Lina?"

The girl was unable to respond by her words, she just shook her head in a helpless gesture of denying. It was just too much even for her genial brain to contain.

"You Lina…" Validar said slowly. "You are the vessel of Grima; you are the chosen child from Orion's prophecy…"

"E-enough…" Lina finally said with her voice shaking. "I-it can't be true… It's a… a lie… I-impossible lies…"

"But it is true Lina…" Xerxes spoke up this time. "You are the vessel of Grima as it was said in the prophecy, you've got the sacred mark on your right hand, and you are of our bloodline… you're the descendant of Lord William. Livings prove that the prophecy of Orion was true…"

Validar now turned himself to take a look at his brother. "Did you ever doubted on it Xerxes?"

The man smirked strangely. "Of course not… You of all people should know, I always believed that master Grima will return and…"

"I'M NOT GRIMA!" Lina shouted in shock, so suddenly that everyone immediately turns their attention to her. "I'm not Grima… I'm not, I'm not, I'm not…" She repeated weakly a few times. "I'm just myself… I'm Lina, Lina…"

"Yes… technically you're right…" Validar said calmly. "You're still just Lina, you're yourself but it will change when we will perform the Awakening ritual with your attending…"

Now the girl set her eyes on her father, and she stared at him for a while. "I-It doesn't make any sense…" She said with her voice still shaking. "Awakening is the same ritual as the first Exalt attends to receive Naga's power. What Grima could have to do with this…?"

"This is the plan." Ruth answered her. "Naga and the firs Exalt performed this ritual to defeat Grima… But nobody said that Awakening is only for Naga and her children. Everything depends of how you will conduct the ritual, which words you will choose, and what is your aim…"

"The first Exalt's aim was to defeat Grima, so during the rite he was praying to Naga to grant him her power, and she fulfilled his wish…"

"The Fell Dragon's spirit is sleeping within you now, so all you have to do during the Awakening is to pray to Grima and offered him your own body as his tool… Thanks to this he will awake, and you will be able to become one with him…"

"So in your opinion, I should ASK your god to possess me?! You think that I should offer my body to him, and you expect me to do something like this by my own free will…?"

"No Lina, no… you get it all wrong…" Validar was trying to calm his daughter down. She was in shock, some teas falls from her, again scarlet eyes.

"It won't be possession. The union between you and the Fell Dragon would be rather like… symbioses…" The Great Priest of Grima said while squeezing his daughter's marked hand.

"You will offer him your body, and in return he will grant you all his blessings, and power in order to destroy and recreate the world. Don't worry about yourself, your spirit and master Grima's spirit will just exist in the same body in the same time…"

Lina laughs in strange mix of amusement and horror. "Two spirits in the same body… I can't even image this…" Without even looking at Validar she squeezed back his hand, strongly… Her grip was unnatural strong; it was too much strength as for a little girl. It was painful for Validar but despite his discomfort, he was still smiling.

Master Grima really is inside of this girl… - He was thinking – I can feel it, I can feel it so clearly… It's… exciting. – He smiled manically to himself when Lina spoke up again.

"And besides…" She said slowly. "Do you really expecting of me to destroy the whole world…? I'm unable to do something like this…"

"Well maybe not at this moment…" Her father replies. "You're still too young to perform the rite… Your body is too weak to stand it, in your age… But don't worry I'll make you stronger, I'm going to teach you everything I know about dark arts and the Fell Dragon's powers…"

"That's not what I mean!" Lina shouted, despite the fact that her father was right in front of her, and he was able to hear her very well.

"I'm not going to destroy anything, or kill anyone! I'll never do such a terrible thing! Never!" She cried, and then she finally removed Validar's hand from her grip.

"Terrible thing? I don't think so…" Validar said while staring at his, almost certainly broken hand. "The whole world is a terrible place Lina, and thanks to the Grima's power you can change it… for the better… you can start everything anew."

After his words Lina suddenly stand up from her place, and she looked around with clear despair in her eyes.

"You are… insane… I don't want to have anything to do with this." She said with a dull voice. "I don't care if Grima will be resurrected or not, I don't care about your god or your stupid prophecy … just don't drag me into this…"

"How dare you…!" Ruth shouted but when she looked at Lina's face she fell silent immediately. This girl's face was now more similar to demonic face than to face of a normal human.

Her scarlet eyes were full of madness, her teeth were clinched tightly, she has still some tears on her cheeks and her whole face was screw up manically.

It wasn't the best time to get argue with her.

Lina passed by Validar without any word, she wanted to leave, and cool down, now.

"Lina… You cannot escape your fate…" Her father's cold voice stopped her for a moment, and she turned her head towards him again.

"I'll try…" She said weakly, and she took another few steps forward.

"Wait…" Validar said again now calmly, and gently. "You still don't understand… but I believe someday you will… I'll be waiting for you to understand… I'll always be here for you, to help you and support you in everything. Because I'm not only the Great Priest of Grima, but also I'm your father, my child."

He quickly approached Lina and he… embraced her.

Lina was in shock at first, but then she felt this dark energy flowing through her father's body. It calmed her, and she allows him to hug her for a moment. When he let go of her, the girl's face was relent. She wanted to say something but she give up and she left the altar without any other word.

When she finally disappeared from their sight Xerxes and Ruth both sighted in relieve.

"She… took it much worse than we expected…" Ruth spoke up after a moment of silence. "I don't understand… she would become a god… It's a great honor… she should be proud, so why she's acting… like this."

"It's a shock…" Xerxes reply her. "She should chill out a little for now, and reconsider everything on her own… Besides… she still didn't understand our religion, we should do something about this as soon as possible…"

"I agree..." Validar said. "I'll take care of it, just give me some time, I'll make a true Grimleal of her, very soon…"

Ruth looked at her brother in law, and she realized that his fingers are… practically crushed.

"Validar, your hand…"

"Is broken…" He said turning towards his companions. "Lina did this to me." The man announced to them with pure proudness in his voice. "She's very strong, mentally and even physically, no wonder master Grima choses her as his vessel…"

"Then, we should heal your…" She started but Validar stopped her before she was able to finish.

"You know very well that, it isn't necessary. It's pointless to worry about my physical state."

"But still… It must be painful…"

"It will return to normal in no time, until then, the pain will remind me of how powerful my own daughter is…"

"When you mention it…" Xerxes chimed in. "I had no idea that you're such a good daddy brother. 'I'll always be here for you' you said. 'I'll help you and support you in everything.' you said, and what surprised me the most you even embraced her… What's next? Are you going to play in some silly children games with her? Or sang her some lullabies before sleeping time?" Xerxes said this all with clear irony in his voice but as opposed to him Validar was serious.

"I cannot control her mind…" He replies to his brother. "In fact I was trying to do this a few minutes after she came here, but she quickly broke free and she even knew what I was trying to do… She has a very strong will, stronger than mine. And in that case I need to find some other method to manipulate her. Even if it means that I have to play a lame role of a good father for the rest of my live… I will do it for our master's glory."

"I see… You're ready to sacrifice everything, even yourself to achieve our goal. You are as devoted to Grima as always, aren't you…"

"I am, and I always will be…" He looked at the entrance of the altar where his desperate daughter disappeared just a minute ago. "No matter what, no matter how long it takes to convince her to our cause… Lina must be with us, on our side..."

* * *

><p>The Hero of Shadow was watching over little Lina like she promised to her mother. At this moment the woman was really feeling sorry for this child. What this lost girl must feel now… She was trying to read her mind but it was ineffective… Lina's mind was like a storm, quick, chaotic, and scary. It was impossible to understand even a single thing from her thoughts.<p>

But well… It was understandable after what she heard from her own father's mouths… after she has learned the true about herself.

No… the true is not the right word to describe it, it was rather these heretics version of the true. And to be honest it was hard for the legendary guardian of the Hero King to even listen to it.

"_I can't believe that these… Grimleal are so stupid..."_ She mumbled to herself.

"_First of all they even don't know the history of this continent AT ALL. It was just some strange mix of garbled, or unclear historical facts that they served to Lina…I don't know if they really believe in this idiocy, or if they just said this all to fool Lina but… they are treating Grima as if he was some noble savior of the world… This is probably the greatest absurd of this whole story… No, there is one worse thing… This part about William…" _The woman sighed very loudly.

"_They were saying as if this demonic voice of the Fell Dragon that completely ruled over William, and in the end draw him crazy, was a blessing… As if everything he did was of his own free will, while Grima just brazenly possessed his mind… and body…" _She take a quick look at Lina with her face worried, but then she shook her head.

"_And where did they get the idea that the boy was slain by his own mother… this is an absurd…! Scandal even…! William… this dear little boy…" _She sobbed a few times without even knowing, but when Lina finally reach to the hall where her servants were awaiting her, The Hero of Shadow has returned from her reverie to reality.

"Milady, are you…?" The woman who was taking care of Lina ever since she was a baby was trying to ask something, but Lina didn't let her to do so.

"I have a question…" The girl said with a dull voice. "Do you consider me as byword of Grima? As a… god?"

The woman immediately falls to her knees, and she bowed very deeply.

"Yes milady!" She answered without hesitation.

The guardians of the altar and the priestess of Grima kneeled as well in a gesture of respect.

Seeing this Lina just stared at them for a while, and then she laughs, loudly… and maniacally. Only one thought was in her mind now – Impossible, impossible, impossible… - She endlessly repeated it to herself.

The girl was completely fell apart. She didn't know if she should taunt of their idiocy or cry over herself.

"_My poor child…" _The Hero of Shadow said quietly, and again she reminds herself about William's terrible fate. _"I never allow you to experience the same things as he did Lina… Someday I'll show you the true… the real true…"_

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 7<strong>

**Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
